YUUKI RITO: AGENTE DE SHIELD
by Neopercival
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que me las chicas a excepcion de Nemesis y Mikan me abandonaron por otros amores, pero asi es mejor, no las odio, podre concentrarme en lo que siempre fui, no mas distracciones, es mi deber mantener a salvo el mundo de supervillanos y superheroes, esta es mi historia, soy Yuki Rito y soy un agente de S.H.I.E.LD categoria M por LEMON y GORE
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**¿Que hay hermanos?, la verdad es que hace mucho se me ocurrio esta idea, un poco nueva e inesperada, ¿verdad?, asi es, nuestro gran amigo pelinaranja es un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, se me ocurrio desde que me vi el primer episodio de MARVEL:AGENT OF S.H.I.E.L.D, si soy un fan de la serie asi como de to love ru, asi que decidi unirlas, ¿genial verdad?, además queria aportar a la zona de la serie, por que puedo ver que no hay muchos fics de to love ru, lo que se me hace raro por que en si, la serie es un exito**

 **Bueno, no los canso mas y espero les guste mi historia, que disfruten la lectura**

 **To love ru y Marvel:agent of s.h.i.e.l.d no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a la agencia Marvel y a otros sujetos a los que no recuerdo el nombre XD**

* * *

 **LIFE: RITO**

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Yuki Rito, talvez me conozcan como oriundo de la ciudad Sainan en japon, pues ahora vivo en America, en la ciudad de Queens mas exactos, como estudiante universitario

Tambien soy conocido por el bajo mundo del espionaje como, Yuki Rito agente de S.H.I.E.L.D

Si, no leiste mal, soy un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero se enteraran de los detalles mas adelante, por ahora continuemos...¿por donde iba?...¡ya lo recorde!

Me fui de Sainan, asi lo decidi, despues de todo, ¿por que deberia quedarme ahi?, ya nada tenia alla, solo a mis padres, las demas chicas y amigos me abandonaron

Si, asi como leen, todos me abandonaron

Yui, Haruna, Run, Momioka y Koujo-sempai, hasta la Kyouko-san, encontraron el amor en otros chicos

Un amor del pasado de Lala volvio y me la arrebato, tambien a Nana y Momo junto a las hermanas trans, se fueron de la tierra cancelando nuestro compromiso

Las unicas que quedaron a mi lado y me consolaron en mis penas fueron las personas mas cercanas, mi adorable hermanita Mikan, Celine que me ama como si fuera su padre y la trans Nemesis

Si, asi como lo leyeron, Nemesis

Ella fue la unica que se mantuvo fiel a mi, yo solo creia que era asi por estar atrapada en mi cuerpo, pero no, aun cuando ya paso el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperarse, ella aun se mantiene dentro mio indispuesta a irse

Aunque tambien recibi apoyo de Tearju-sensei y Mikado-sensei, e incluso Ren, no apoyaban ni aprobaban el comportamiento de las chicas

Un dia recibi una recomendacion para estudiar en el extranjero, la tome sin dudar, ya no soportaba ver a las chicas que anteriormente ame, besarse con sus nuevo novios ignorando mi presencia

Pero al final es comprensible, ¿verdad?, ellas no estarian enamoradas de mi por siempre, quererlas a todas para mi, que egoista era en aquel entonces, pero lo que si me dolio fue Lala, ella juraba que me amaria por siempre y al final se fue con su primer amor

Al dia siguiente me despedi de mis padres y de mi querida hermana menor, ella llorando me suplicaba quedarme o que la lleve conmigo, igual que Celine

La tranquilice diciendole que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, que luego la mandaria a ver junto con Celine, claro, con el permiso de mis padres

Me subi al avion y me sente en mi sitio designado, me acomodo bien, saco mis auriculares y me los pongo, seleciono mi lista de reproduccion y cierro los ojos, dejando que las melodias me hagan caer en los brazos de Morpheo

* * *

-Veo que tu corazon ya esta mejorando-sonrie tiernamente-que bueno

-Hola Nemesis-yo tambien le sonrio

Me encontraba dentro de mis sueño, en un enorme prado lleno de flora y fauna, sentado en un risco junto a Nemesis en una enorme alfombra roja y un cesto de comida

Si, estabamos en un picnic

-¿Me dormi tan rapido?-sonreia torpemente-vaya, mama tiene razon, tengo el sueño muy pesado jejeje

-Cuanta razon tiene mi suegra-sonreia coqueta mientras bebia un refresco

-¿Tu suegra?-pregunte burlonamente-¿como estas tan segura de eso?

-Por favor-respondio muy segura de si misma-es lo mas obvio, ¿que mujer podria amarte mas que yo?

-Aaaam, ¿mi madre y Mikan?

-Las mujeres de tu familia no cuentan-respondio con un puchero y sonrojo, en serio es muy tierna y adorable cuando se comporta asi-pero fue algo sorprendente que seas un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D

-Jejeje-reia orgulloso rascandome la nariz-debia mantenerme en secreto, pero desde la batalla en New York, ya no es tan nescesario, solo mis padres y tu por obvias razones conocen ese secreto

-¿Cuando se lo diras a Mikan-san?

-Cuando sea mas adulta-respondi seriamente-aun es muy pequeña a pesar de la madurez que profesa a tan corta edad, si se entera de que soy un super espia de una agencia internacional bajo el mando de la O.N.U, pues no creo que lo tome bien, se preocupara demasiado durante mis misiones y eso podria sera malo para ella, ademas de que empezaria a desconfiar de mi

-Ya veo, pero, ella es muy inteligente, ¿no crees que tarde o temprano lo descubra?

-No lo creo, soy agente desde los 14 y hasta ahora lo ha descubierto-sonrei confiado-ademas hasta logre engañarte a ti, una super chica, ¿no crees que seria mas facil engañar a una humana?

-Mooou, solo tuviste suerte-volvio al mohin y sonrojo virando el rostro, en serio es adorable

-Jajaja

Asi es desde antes de conocer a Lala y las demas yo ya era un miembro activo de S.H.I.E.L.D, obviamente debia mantenerme oculto con la apariencia de un chico timido e idiota, aunque a veces las caidas locas que me sucedian esas si eran de verdad, ustedes saben a cuales me refiero, ¿no?, siguiendo con el tema, mis habilidades entrenadas son las que me han ayudado a sobrevivir en extremos casos en donde mi vida corria el riesgo de perderse, varios de esos casos tenian un nombre:Yami

Claro, ¿como demonios creen que pude sobrevivir contra una persona que puede transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo (en especial su cabello) en arma?, ¿suerte?, no sean ridiculos, mi entrenamiento me ayudo, asi como cuando tuve que pasar la tediosa prueba de Gid para que no destruya la tierra y casarme con Lala, claro que recibi ayuda, pero aun cuando no hubiera sido ayudado, esas pruebas hubieran sido pan comido, despues de todo, esas pruebas no se comparan a pasar una semana entera, encubierto en la Tierra salvaje para descubrir los planes de Siniestro

-Aun estoy sorprendida de que Gid no halla destruido la tierra luego de que Lala rompiera su compromiso contigo

-No deberias estarlo, Gid-san aun ahora esta en desacuerdo con el nuevo prometido que Lala eligio-sonrei nostalgico, si, aun me duele un poco-y aunque halla querido hacerlo, no creo que S.H.I.E.L.D, lo halla permitido, mucho peor todos los super heroes del mundo

Es cierto, desde la batalla de New York, se dio a conocer al mundo la existencia de los super seres, fue un verdadero revuelo a nivel mundial, uno de los que salio primero a la luz fue Iron man, tambien conocido como Toni Stark, multimillonario empresario y asesor de S.H.I.E.L.D

-Es verdad-Nemesis asentia mientras se acostaba en el cesped-no querria hacerlo al ver lo que solo 6 super heroes le hicieron a la raza Chitauri, una de las razas que Gid no ha podido vencer, tampoco a los Skrull o Creed, seria un gran idiota al intentarlo, ese puñado vencio a una supuesta "invencible" armada, ¿te imaginas lo que pasaria si todos los demas heroes del mundo se van contra Deviluke?

-No quedaria rastros de ese mundo jejeje-rei nervioso-pero al final no ocurrio nada malo-imito a Nemesis y me acuesto en el cesped

-¿Nada malo?-arqueo una ceja incredula-¿que te hallan botado por otro no es nada malo?-pregunto un poco enojada

-Vamos Nemesis-trato de apaciguarla, aunque es lindo que se preocupe por mi-ya todo quedo en el pasado, hay que seguir adelante

-¡Hmp!-se cruzo de brazos molesta-pues yo no puedo olvidarlo tan facilmente, como te hicieron sufrir, como tuve que consolarte-ella se viro a un lado dandome la espalda, se que esta por llorar de rabia, su voz quebrandose poco a poco y su ligero temblor corporeo la delatan-quisera rebanarlas a todas con mis cuchillos

-Vamos Nemesis-la rodeo con mis brazos en un abrazo, eso siempre la tranquiliza-, no guardes rencores, no paso nada malo, digo, aun estoy aqui, ¿verdad?

-Si, pero...

-Nada de peros-la interrumpi abrazandola aun mas fuerte-por favor, dejemos eso en el pasado, solo olvidemoslo, ¿si?

-Rito...-susurraba Nemesis, creo que se dio cuenta de que ese tema siempre me haria mal y que no podria recuperarme si seguiamos con eso-esta bien, olvidemios todo eso y vamos hacia un nuevo futuro-tocaba con sus manos las mias que estaban en su vientre ya que la estaba abrazando

-Gracias Nemesis

-De nada Rito

Poco a poco me acerque a su rostro y uni mis labios con los de ella, luego de ese beso una luz cegadora invadio todo el lugar

* * *

-Señor Yuki...Señor Yuki...levantese por favor

-¿Eh?-me levante abrumado, obviamente asi se despertaria uno si le interrumpen el sueño

-No sucede nada señor Yuki-me tranquilizaba con una sonrisa la amable azafata-pero es que el vuelo ya acabo, llegamos a E.E.U.U

-Ah, claro, que tonto soy jejeje-reia apenado, demonios debo verme patetico-gracias por despertarme

-Fue un placer

La azafata se despide y se va, yo tambien me bajo del avion con el resto de los pasajeros, empiezo a esperar en la zona de equipajes el mio, cuando Nemesis aparece con ropas para salir, unos vaqueros rojos, blusa negra sin mangas con un corazon en medio, un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda, un rolex en la derecha, botas negras, cadena de oro en su cuello, unas gafas oscuras y una cartera

-¿Que tal?-me pregunto dando una vuelta-¿me queda bien?

-Te queda perfecto-la alabe y se sonrojo por esto, en serio me encanta verla asi-te vez muy bien

-T-tonto-mira a otro lado avergonzada-nobes necesario que seas tan alabancioso

Jajaja, en serio es muy linda, debo hacerla sonrojar mas seguido, despues de tomar mi equipaje fuimos al restaurante del aereopuerto, teniamos hambre, ese picnic fue en un sueño, obviamente no nos llenamos con eso, despues de comer fuimos al paradero de taxis, tomamos uno y nos dirijiamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, Nemesis como cualquier turista normal se maravillaba por todo los lugares que visitamos, hasta transformo una parte de su cabello en camara fotografica y empezo a tomar cualquier cantidad y variedad de fotos, yo solo reia en silencio, no por burlarme se ella, sino por verla asi de contenta, en cuanto a mi, esto no me sorprende, admito que la primera vez si, pero luego mision tras mison me traian aqui, asi que ya me acostumbre, ademas siempre estoy viajando por el mundo por obvias razones

Llegamos a nuestro hogar, es una casa de 2 pisos en un barrio modesto, me la compre yo mismo con mi paga de agente, tengo casas asi por casi todo el mundo, ¿que esperaban?, un espia debe estar preparado para todo, esta es la unica casa que conocen mis padres y el resto de S.H.I.E.L.D, las otras son lo que llamamos, "refugios secretos", la agencia sabe que todo agente las tiene, mas no nos obligan a rebelarlas, ellos apoyan que se mantengan en incognitas hasta de la agencia, ¿por que?, facil, por seguridad de los agentes, nunca se sabe de algun traidor infiltrado de otra agencia secreta como H.Y.D.R A,que quiera destruirnos

-Hogar, dulce hogar-Nemesis se lanza sobre uno de los grandes muebles de la sala-oh deberia decir, ¿nuestro nidito de amor?-pregunto de manera coqueta

-Hmmm, no suena mal- le respondi de la misma manera-¿sabes que faltaria para que sea llamado asi?

-¿Hijos?-preguntaba emocionada

-No, ya hablamos de eso, aun somos muy jovenes y quiero terminar la universidad-respondi burlon

-¡Mouuu!, eres un agente muy bien pagado-se cruzaba de brazos con un puchero-¿por que querrias terminar esa cosa?, basicamente ya tienes tu vida arreglada

-Puede que si-me acuesto en el suelo a un lado del mueble donde esta Nemesis-pero quiero vivir una vida casi normal hasta eso, ¿me puedes entender?

-Bueno, si lo hago-pero me mira y alza una ceja curiosa-pero entonces, ¿que es lo que hace falta?

-¡Esto!

-¡Kyaaaah!, ¿R-Rito?

Me abalance encima de ella y le sostuve los brazos, entonces lentamente acerque mi rostro al de ella y uni mis labios con los de ella, se sorprendio al comienzo, pero luego se dejo llevar, se libero de mi agarre y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, tuvimos una guerra de lenguas se 1 minuto en la que sali vencedor, nos debimos separar por la falta de aire obviamente, una linea de saliva conectaba mis labios con los de ella

-Si...eso...faltaba...-sonreia jadeando

-¿Lo...vez...?-respondi en las mismas, ¡Dios!, si que fue una contienda muy dificil

Luego ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a diferentes lugares de la casa, yo a la cocina a preparar la cena y ella a nuestra habitacion a ordenar nuestras cosas

Si, nuestra habitacion, ella no quiso quedarse en otra habitacion argumentando que se moriria si no estaba conmigo aun cuando yo ya tengo conocimiento de que ya esta recuperada y no es nescesario que me mantenga como su contenedor

Luego de unas horas y que ya nos hallamos instalado correctamente, cenamos y luego nos fuimos a dormir

-Rito, ¿a que hora es tu reunion con Fury?-me preguntaba mientras estaba acostada a mi lado abrazando mi pecho y usa mi brazo derecho como almohada

-A las 06:00 am-respondi-¿vas a venir?

-Claro que si, por eso te pregunto para levantarte temprano, por que para ser un agente de un organismo internacional muy importante, tienes muy pesado el sueño-me ve con una mirada acusadora

-Jejeje, gracias Nem-me rei nervioso porque despues de todo es verdad

-Ademas no quiero dejarte solo con Maria Hill-inflo las mejillas celosas-esa arpia asaltacunas cree que no se que te ve como una presa a la cual devorar con lujuria

-Vamos, no te pongas celosa, mejor durmamos que puede que mis clases comiencen en 6 meses, pero mi trabajo de agente es a diario

-Es verdad-contesto con un bostezo-buenas noches Rito

-Buenas noches Nem

Ambos cerramos los ojos para entregarnos a los brazos de Morpheo, mañana comenzaremos una nueva vida

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio el prologo?, lo se, algo muy suave, corto y empalagoso, pero ¿que esperaban?, es un prologo, la accion vendra mas adelante**

 **Espero sugerencias y comentarios en los reviews, nos vemos pronto, hasta una nueva actualizacion**

 **Bye**


	2. Mision 1:Bagdag y fantasmas del pasado

**¿Que hay gente?, espero les guste este episodio, el anterior, pues no tuvo muchas visitas que digamos...aaaaash, ¿a quien engaño?, casi ninguna, pero bueeeee, asi es la vida, espero este episodio tenga mas exito**

 **Pd: Lala puede que sea una super genio pero asi mismo es demasiado ingenua y manipulable, por eso es muy fácil que la hagan traicionar a su "amor verdadero", ¿no creen?**

* * *

 **LIFE:** **0**

 **TERRITORIO AEREO DE BAGDAD**

 **23:55**

Un ejercito de helicoptetos sobrevolaban una enorme extension de desierto, uno de ellos se desvia en otra direccion, este lleva dentro se si a varios soldados elites de cierta organizacion secreta, curiosamente este helicóptero tenia el logo de un aguila

El logo de S.H.I.E.L.D

-Muy bien, atentos!-cierto pelinaranja se abria paso y tambien escuchar, es el lider de la mision-cerca de las 19:00 del dia de ayer, fueron robadas 3 ojivas nucleares del hangar israeli, nuestra mision es recuperarlas y desmantelarlas-empieza a caminar por el pasillo del helicóptero, en medio de sus compañeros soldados, hasta un panel holografico-sabemos por fuentes confiables que se encuentran en esta fabrica de armas abandonada-señala en el mapa

-Sabemos tambien-tomo la palabra Ren (1)-que el lugar esta infestado se rebeldes, estos van a intentar sacar las ojivas al amparo de la noche, debemos evitar eso a toda costa, la operacion debe realizarce adentro de la fábrica, no debe salir vivo ningun rebeldes

-Tenemos entendido que tambien tienen rehenes del asalto de anoche al bunker nuclear, debemos rescatarlos sin ninguna baja, ¿entendido?-exclamo Saruyama

-¡HOOOOO!-exclamaron los demas

-Nemesis-llamo a su chica esta aparecio de su cuerpo vestida de soldado, todos estaban asombrados, aun no se acostumbraban a esto

-Los enemigos portan uzis modificadas, ametralladoras gatling, Galak Nicholson y Ak-47 de la guerra fria-explicaba la morena mientras caminaba por el pasillo-pero no se confien soldados, esas cosas pueden hacerles un gran agujero

-El operativo comenzara en 10min, asi que vayan preparandose-ordeno Rito

Con un asentimiento de todos empezaron a equiparse, revisar sus armas, sus municiones, el estado de sus equipos, etc, etc

* * *

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL ESPACIO**

Una nave estaba escapando de otras naves que les disparaban laser contal de destruirlos, en ella, 3 ocupantes se encontraban deseperadas por huir, aun con las armas de su nave que rean poderosas, eran demasiadas naves enemigas

-¡Ane-ue!-exclamaba la primera ocupante-¡nos van a alcanzar!-exclamaba asustada

-¡Onee-sama!-exclamaba la otra aterrada-¡debemos perderlos rapido!

-¡Tranquilas!-trataba de calmarlas la hermana mayor-¡debemos resistir!, ¡si llegamos a la tierra el podra ayudarnos!

* * *

-¡Atchoo!

-Salud

En el helicarrier de Nick Fury, este estornudo de repente, a su lado se encontraba la segundo al mando del lugar, Maria Hill

-¿Alguie estara hablando de mi?

* * *

-¡¿Pero segura que el podra ayudarnos?!-exclamo la del casco y traje verde

-¡Si!-respondio la hermana-¡estoy segura!, ¡solo aguanten un poco mas!

-¡Hi!, ¡ane-ue!-exclamo la de casco y traje rojo

¡BOM! ¡BOM! ¡BOM!

-¡KYAAAAAAA!-las 3 chicas exclamaron aterradas

Y ¿como no estarlo?, 3 disparos le dieron a su nave, esta empezo a caer en una enorme estela de humo la piloto intentaba por todo los medios no estrellarse abruptamente y morir junto a sus hermanas

-¡Rayos!-exclamaba la piloto-¡Si tan solo ese tonto robot estuviera aqui!-penso con enorme tristeza y lagrimas que no se pudieron ver por su casco

-¡Ane-ue!-exclamaba la roja señalando a cierto lugar-¡mira!, ¡es la tierra!

Efectivamente, la trayectoria de ellas era llegar al planeta tierra

-¡Sujentense fuerte!-ordeno la piloto de traje rosa-¡haremos un aterrizaje de emergencia!

Las dos hicieron caso y se aseguraron a sus asientos, pero aun asi se mantenian atentas a la pantalla frente a ellas y destruyendo a varias naves enemigas en el proceso

Entonces entraron a la atmosfera de la tierra, empezando a desender hasta sobrevolar un oceano, pero aun asi no dejaban se ser perseguidas por las naves enemigas, las seguian atacando, hasta que...

¡BOM! ¡BOM! ¡BOM!

Las naves enemigas caian abatidas por ataques de desconocida trayectoria, solo se salvo la nave atacada

-Pero..¿que...?-preguntaba anonadada la del traje rojo

-Bien, ya llegaron

-¿Llegaron?-preguntaba curiosa la de traje verde-¿quienes?

-Ellos-apunto al cielo

Su nave quedo flotando encima del oceano, las hemanas no sabian a que se referia la chica, le iban a preguntar a que se referia, pero fueron interrpidas

*Alto ahi, identifiquense!*

Ante la asombrada mirada de las 2 chicas, frente a ellas empezaban a manifestarse muchas naves de color negro con la insignia de S.H.I.E.L.D

Eran los Queenjet, marca registrada por Toni Stark

No solo eso, las compuertas de las naves se abren y de ellas empiezan a salir inmumerables cantidades de lo que parecen ser andriodes, las cuales apuntan a las chicas

Era mandroides

La piloto abrio la ventana de au nave y se levanto con las manos arriba, mientras que las otras 2 solo se abrazaban entre si por el miedo de morir acribilladas

*No lo repetire 2 veces-un mandrioide apunto su arma a las 3, la pilto sudaba de nervios y las otras, pues, de puro miedo-¿quienes son ustedes?*

-¡No disparen!-suplico la piloto-solo queremos ayuda

*Muy bien-bajo el arma-¿quienes son?*

La piloto empezo a sacarse el casco lentamente, hasta quedar al descubierto, siendo imitada por las demas

-Bien, yo soy...

* * *

 **REGRESANDO CON RITO**

Los soldados aun se mantenian en movimiento dentro del vehiculo aereo, pero entonces Ren se da cuenta de que Saruyama (1*) estaba nervioso temblandole la pierna derecha y sobandose rapidamente las manos

-¿Nervioso amigo?-le pregunto burlon el peliverde, pero aun asi por dentro a el tambien los nervios lo mataban

-Pues claro-admitio con una sonrisa de medio lado-¿que tu no?

-Pues, la verdad si-admitio encogiendose de hombros-pero Clint me enseño algo-de su bolsillo saco 2 balas, extrañando al azabache-me dijo que en su primera mision el estaba muy nervioso, por lo que para calmarse, puso una bala en su boca, evitando asi que le temblara y se desesperada-extiende una hacia Saruyama y la otra se la mete a la boca-ten, probemos esa teoria juntos

Saruyama ni lo penso 2 veces, la tomo y se la llevo a la boca, la puso entre sus dientes y estas dejaron de castañear, la teoria habia sido probada

-Deliciosa-bufaba con burla el pelinegro

-Pienso lo mismo-le palmea la espalda sorprendiendolo tanto, que por poco se traga la bala-uuuuy, perdon jejejeje, nos vemos luego

-¡Idiota!-le grito enojado con el puño al aire

En el otro lado del helicoptero Nemesis creaba una especie de arma francotirador, pero uno sumamente modificada, luego crea una igual y se la lanza a Saruyama

Este la atrapa y la admira, forjandole una sonrisa

-¡Gracias Nemesis-san!-exclamaba a la morena la cual le respondio el gesto con una sonrisa y alzando el pulgar

-¿Que es eso Saru?-este era el mote que le otorgo Rito a su amigo

-Una Ak-47 modificada-empezaba a explicar la morena-pantalla mormal y con infrarroja, resistente al agua u otro tipo de años-luego montro una de sus municiones-bala de punta super afilada, microcamara-se la paso a las manos de Rito la cual la tomo y empezo a verla por todos los angulos, luego vio la pantalla del arma de Nemesis, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo grabado-velocidad media y guiado por control remoto

-¿De veras?-pregunto asombrado-a ver, dejame ver-intento tomar el arma de Nemesis pero ella se lo alejo de las manos con una sonrisa picara y el con un rostro confundido

-No no no-le respondio Nemesis con burla-estas son solamente para francotiradores-se aleja de ellos sonriendo y dejando a Rito con cara de pokerface

-Chicas con armas-dijo Saruyama con burla-que dificil la tienes ¿no Rito? Jajaja

-"Jajaja"-reia con sarcasmo el pelinaranja levantandose para irse, pero se voltea a verlo-al menos yo tengo una chica, ¿y tu?-sonreia con ganas al ver como quedo de petrificado por el "golpe bajo que le dio", luego se agacho a un lado del lugar con un aura deprimente y haciendo circulos en el suelo con un dedo-jejeje, nadie se mete conmigo

El helicoptero ya estaba a 200mtrs de distancia del objetivo, por lo que paso a modo "camuflaje", osea volverse invisible

-¡Muy bien!-exclamo el pelinaranja de manera seria-¡ya estamos cerca del lugar!, ¡preparense!

Todos los agentes se levantaron al centro y se empezaron a enganchar las espaldas unos a otro ya que estaban en filas con cables del techo

-¿Saben?-hablaba el pelinegro-en momentos como este, ¿no extrañan a Hawk Eyes?-preguntaba mientras enganchaba uno de los cables en la espalda de uno de sus compañeros

-Hemos entrenado con Hawk casi por 2 años, 6 en el caso de Rito por ser desde antes que nosotros un agente-explicaba Ren mientras enganchaba la espalda de Saruyama-por eso sabemos bien que jamas dejaria una mision sino fuera por algo sumamente importante-termino de explicar recibiendo un asentimiento aprobatorio del pelinegro

-¡Muy bien!-exclamo nuevamente Rito-¡revisen sus equipos!-ordenaba mientras el revisaba el suyo-¡Check!

-¡Check!-Saruyama

-¡Check!-Ren

-¡Check!-Nemesis

-¡Check!-el resto de los soldados

-Hermano Ren-llamaba burlando el azabache-¿unas palabras antes de saltar?

-Solo unas palabras del inmortal...J.C-respondio el peliverde, causandole gracia a sus companeros-"A la deidad que guie mi vida-comenzo y todos cerraron sus ojos en oracion-que hoy no sea abatido, pero si caigo en mi camino, aceptare mi destino"-termino y todos abrieron sus ojos-¡¿HELL YEAH?!

-¡HELL YEAH!-exclamaron todos

El helicoptero paso por encima del grupo rebelde que vigilaba sin darse cuenta de la nave, esta quedo flotando encima de la estructura

-Muy bien, recuerden, equipo Alpha ira por las ojivas, equipo Beta rescatara a los rehenes, ¿todo claro?-pregunto Rito yrecibio un asentimiento por parte de todos-perfecto, ¡al fondo y con todo!-exclamo airoso haciendo que Saruyama suspirara aburrido

-Te lo digo como amigo- le susurro el pelinegro en el oido-necesitas una mejor frase

-Jejeje-reia este por lo bajo-¡¿HO-AH?!

-¡HO-AH!-exclamaron todos

Equipo Alpha: Rito, Nemesis y otros soldados

Equipo Beta: Saruyama, Ren y otros soldados

El suelo del helicoptero se abrio dejando descender a los agentes sigilosamente gracias a los cables, estos apenas tocaron el suelo y se desengancharon, empezaron a caminar semi agachados al interior del edificio con las armas en alto, con tanto sigilo que los guardias internos no se dieron cuenta

Luego los 2 equipos se separaron a realizar sus respectivas misiones

*Alpha, Beta-comunicaba en voz baja Nemesis-radio check*

*Copiado*-respondia un soldado

El equipo Alpha dirijido por Nemesis pasaban casi agachados por un camino elevado, en eso entran por un tunel y al salir ven por una ventana a todos los rebeldes internos

*Sean fantasmas hasta el primer encuentro*-ordenaba Ren

*Enterado*-respondia otro agente

Nemesis seguia avanzando hasta quedar oculta junto a sus compañeros, por los bordes de pabellon apuntaron sus armas sin ser vistos

*Equipo Alpha, esperen una fuerte resistencia-Ordenaba Nemesis, hasta que vio la oportunidad de atacar-¡QUE LLUEVAN BALAS!*

Y se desato el infierno

¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!

Rito y otros 2 agentes bajaban por el techo enganchados por medio de cables disparando sus armas a todos los insurgentes, era una altura de 15 metros

-¡Ahora!-exclamaba Nemesis luego de eliminar a uno de los agresores-¡adelante!

El grupo avanzo tras su jefa disparandoles a todos los rebeldes que se les cruzaban por su camino, en cuanto a Rito, apenas toco suelo y empezo a correr mientras disparaba y era atacado, se deslizo bajo un mesa y apenas salio por el otro lado y le disparo a uno de los terroristas que salia en frente de el, pero sintio como otro venia atras de el, girando rapidamente le disparo justo en medio de los ojos

En cuanto al grupo de Ren y Saruyama, iban corriendo por todos los corredores buscando a los rehenes

-¡Por aqui no estan!-exclamaba el peliverde abriendo una puerta como todos los agentes

-¡Los encontre!-exclamo el pelinegro euforico

-¡Genial!-respondia alegre el peliverde-¡vamos por ellos!

Ambos agentes empezaron a bajar por unas oscuras escaleras, Saruyama los habia visto gracias al programa termico de la pantalla de su rifle franco tirador

-Falta poco-mascullo este

Pero ni bien llegaron abajo y fueron emboscados por los rebeldes que custodiaban a los prisioneros, aun asi actuaron rapido, le doblo un brazo a uno de ellos rompiendoselo, al mismo tiempo de que ejecutaba a otro insurgente manipulando el brazo roto de este para dispararle, Ren en cambio lanzo un cuchillo en el craneo de uno de ellos y por medio de un hilo se acero lo recuperaba, luego saco 2 espadas finas y retractiles y empezo a correr contra los demas, estos a pesar de poseer ametralladoras, no podian darle, el peliverde simplemente giraba de manera veloz sus espadas deviando sus balas hacia los demas rebeldes, incluso partio una a la mitad simplemente poniendo una de sus hojas al frente, esta bala dividida mato a 2 rebeldes que lo iban a atacar por la espalda

Volviendo con Saruyama, con 1 magnus taurus con mira infrarroja en cada mano, despachaba rebeldes a diestra y siniestra, con exacta punteria eliminaba objetivos con suma facilidad

En un punto, llego a ser acorralado detras de un jeep negro

-Muy bien-sonreia este-veamos si lo de esa pelicula funciona-alzo los brazos fuera del jeep a la vista de todos-¡esperen!-exclamo este-tal vez se esten preguntando por que un traje rojo, ¿verdad?-preguntaba burlon-pues veran, es para que los chicos malos no me vean sangrar-luego apunto a uno de ellos- el debe saber de lo que hablo, lleva puesto un pantalon marron

Todos incluso el señalado miraron los pantalones, distrayendose en el acto, grave error, por que en ese momento Saruyama salta dando un giro y con una bala destrozo los craneos de 5 insurgentes

Luego empezo a correr, arremetiendo contra otros 3 que le seguian disparando, pero se movia de forma tan rapida y agil que no parecia humano, incluso disparaba chocando sus balas con las del enemigo, bloqueandolas o desviandolas

-¡¿Esto es todo lo que tienen, perras?!-exclamana extasiado el pelinegro

Al final los mato con una bala a la cabeza a cada uno

-Eso...fue...¡genial!-alabo entre jadeos el pelinegro

-¿Tu crees?-le respondia el peliverde al azabache-yo creo que te pasaste un poco

-¿Eh?-pregunto este totalmente inocente-¿por que lo dices?

En ese momento abre completamente los ojos y ve lo que hizo, cuerpos ensangrentados y mutilados en todo el piso, manchas de sangre en las paredes e intestinos y otros organos, u organos colgados o pegados entodo el lugar

-Aaaaah-reflexionaba el azabache-jejeje, perdon-se disculpaba rascandose la cabeza aun teniendo su arma en la mano

-Aaaah-suspiro el peliverde-como sea, ayudemos a los rehenes

-¡Señor, si señor, señor!-afirmaba Saruyama con saludo militar y empezando a ayudar a los rehenes

Mientras tanto Rito en un puente disparaba en contra de unos insurgentes, estos ganaban tiempo para los otros que estaban cargando las ojivas para escapar con ellas, en eso se refugia tras una pared de acero, ya que fue superado, pero aun asi vio en donde estaban laa ojivas

*¡Tengo ojos en las ojivas!-advirtio pot radio-¡repito, tengo ojos en las ojivas!-pero en eso mas balas se estrellan en la pared de acero-¡pero me estan dando muy fuerte!

En eso que se iban acercando mas y mas mientras disparaban a Rito, un agente aparece y mata a los 2 a punta de balazos

-¡Elimine a 2!-exclamo este

-¡Gracias!-exclamo Rito y salto por el barandal a una altura considerable, pero se amortiguo un poco con una pared de seguridad, alza su arma y les dispara a otros 5 insurgentes que se le acercaban arriba, luego empezo a correr, salto sobre 1,2,3 postes, salto y se sujeto de la borda de un fuerte de alambres de acero, rodo sobre el y mientras lo hacia, desenfundo su revolver, matando de 3 tiros a el resagado dentro del mini fuerte

En tanto Nemesis estaba escondida tras unos postes de un enemigo, rastrillo su arma y salio sisparandoles a todos, matandolos al contado, menos a uno que se oculto, este salio y golpeo el arma de esta haciendola soltarla, este le quiso disparar pero ella desvio con su mano la trayectoria del cañon, disparandole a la nada, lo pateo en la rodilla haciendolo caer, luego con su rodilla golpea su rostro, pero no lo deja caer, lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y le da un derechazo, dejandolo inconsiente

En eso aparece Rito frente a ella, ambos se quedan viendo fijamente, empiezan a caminar rapidamente alzando sus armas apuntandose el uno al otro, o eso parecia, ya que disparan y matan a 2 rebeldes que estaban atras de su persona amada, ambos luego se ven y sonrien de complicidad, un insurgente salta de la nada y Rito lo atrapa, con un rapido movimiento de judo lo envia a dentro de lo que parece una oficina, rompiendo el vidrio que estaba al frente, esto alerto a los insurgentes que estaban adentro e intentaron reaccionar, pero fue muy tarde, con su Uzi, Rito los elimino a todos

Pero la suerte los abandona un rato y son emboscadls por una lluvia de balas, estos deben esconderse tras lo que parecen unos baules de acero

*¡Nos tienen acorralados!-exclamo el pelinaranja por radio-¡necesitamos ayuda!*

*¡Afirmativo!-respondia Ren-¡tomare un atajo!*

*¡Negativo Ren!-reprochaba Nemesis-¡apegate al plan!*

Pero este no hizo caso y con maniobras de parcour empezo a saltar y escalar la infraestructuras internas, escalo y de un salto pateo a 2 de los insurgentes mandandolos a caer 10 mtrs al suelo, al tercero evito un derechazo y de un opercut lo envio para el mismo destino que sus otros camaradas, pero los demas insurgentes se dan cuenta y ahora le apuntan a el, este se esconde tras unos muros, los cuales reciben la lluvia de balas

*¡Disparen ahora!-exclamo el peliverde

Rito y Nemesis no dudaron ni un segundo y salieron de su escondite disparando contra los resagados matando a la mayoria

-¡Vamos Nem!, ¡go! ¡go! ¡go!-exclamaba Rito mientras cubria a Nemesis, un ultimo atacante salio para dispararle al pelinaranja que no se habia percatado, pero a lo lejos Saruyama si, alzo su arma y disparo, controlo la bala por medio del control remoto del arma y viendo la pantalla, le dio justo en la cabeza, al caer el cuerpo Rito y Nemesis se voltean y ven al abatido, Rito busca rapidamente con la mirada a quien lo salvo y ve a Saruyama al cual le sonrie

*Te debo una Saru*-agradecia el pelinaranja a su amigo, Nemesis solo le sonreia en agradecimiento

*Me debes 6 en realidad*-respondia burlon este

*¿Llevas la cuenta?-respondio este con el mismo humor-por que si es asi, llevamos 8-7 a mi favor*

*¿8-7?-preguntaba confuso Saruyama-pero si estamos pare...-no pudo terminar su frase al sentir como un cuerpo caia tras de el, abatido por una bala en la cabeza-...jos-alzo su mirada y vio a Rito con una enorme sonrisa arrogante

*¿Lo ves?*-preguntaba de forma arrogante el pelinaranja

*Naaaaa*-respondia aburrido el azabache-solo me distraje un momento*

*Jajaja-se reia Rito-como sea, ese fue el ultimo, ve junto a Ren y saquen a los rehenes de aqui, nosotros llevaremos las ojivas*-ordeno el pelinaranja

*Copiado*-asintio y desapareio

Un agente ya habia enganchado 3 cables de acero irrompibles en cada una de las ojivas, lanzandolas al aire y con mucho cuidado las tomaron los del piso inferior

-Informen a la base que hemos recuperado las ojivas y que no ha habido ninguna baja-Ordeno Rito

-Yo me encargo-respondio el agente

*Cluch, trae el vehiculo ahora mismo*-ordeno por radio

*Enterado, cambio*-respondio el nombrado como Cluch

A los 2 minutos un enorme humvee blanco aparecio, abrieron la compuerta trasera y metieron delicadamente las ojivas para luego cerrar las puertas

-Capitan-exclamaba un soldado ganandose la atencion de Rito-multiples insurgentes se acercan

-Muy bien-respondia este-todos adentro ¡ahora! ¡ahora! ¡ahora!-todos entrarln en el pesado vehiculo sin temor a las 3 armas nucleares ahi presentes-¡vamonos ya!

-¡Si capitan!

¡SCREEEEEEECH!

Derrapando los 2 vehiculos, el de los rehenes salvados y el otro, el de las ojivas recuperadas, abandonan el recinto

* * *

-¡Wooooo-ho!-exclamaba Rito saliendo airoso del vehiculo al llegar sanos y salvos a la base

Habian llegado al hangar de uno de los helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D, el de Fury para ser exactos

-Las ojivas seran entregadas a las 1.600 horas de mañana-afirmaba Nemesis-y los rehenes salvados a la misma hora pero a otro helicarrier que los llevara a sus respectivios destinos

-Tiempo suficiente para llegar a ver TOP CHEF-decia Ren saliendo del vehiculo de rescate

-Muy bien-decia Saruyama firmando unos documentos de otro agente-llevense estas ojivas a un lugar seguro y luego vayan por una cerveza-le sugirio palmeandole el brazo amigablemente

-Suena bien-respondio este y empezaron a llevarse las ojivas

-Fue un trabajo dificil-decia Nemesis sobandose el hombro-¿no crees Rito?

-Ya lo creo-respondia este amigablemente-pero hubiera sido mas sencillo para ti si hubieras usado tus poderes de trans, ¿no crees?

-Claro que no-respondia la morena con un adorable mohin-sabes que quiero vivir mas como una humana, ya sabes, una vida mas normal.

-Jejeje-sonreia este-lo se, lo se, solo queria asegurarme

-Yuki Rito

Una voz se escucho a lo lejos, una bien conocida por ellos 2, para diversion del pelinaranja e incomodidad para la morena, ambos se dieron vuelta y encararon a la dueña de esa voz

-Maria Hill-respondieron ambos al unisolo, con una Nemesis celosa que abrazaba el brazo del divertido chico

-Hola agentes-saludo esta cortesmente-veo que ambos siguen igual de juntos como siempre-veia de manera divertida los celos de Nemesis, eso le encantaba-como sea, Fury quiere verte, a solas-enfatizo lo ultimo para molestia de Nemesis-es por una posible mision, te esperamos arriba-empieza a ascender por medio de un ascensor

-Bien Nemesis, ya vuelvo-aseguro el chico para que su chica cambie de rostro-vamos, intentare no tardarme

-...-la morena no lucia convencida

-Te llevare a una cita despues, ¿si?-insistio el pelinaranja juntando las manos frente a ella, eso automaticamente la alegro

-¿Me llevaras a cualquier parte?-preguntaba emocionada

-Si, a donde quieras

-Muy bien, es un trato-acepto la morena-ahora ve, Fury te debe de estar esperando

Luego de que le diera un corto beso en los labios, ella se alejo a otro lugar de la base y Rito empezo a subir por medio de otro elevador a el piso superior

-Me pregunto, ¿que tipo de misio sera?-se preguntaba emocionado

Al deternerse el ascensor y abrirse las compuertas camino dentro de una enorme oficina, con una enorme y cuando digo enorme, es ENORME, ventana de cristal, que mostraba el hermoso cielo nocturno, a un lado Fury con un vaso de Whisky lo contemplaba

-Aqui estoy como solicito director-hablo el pelinaranja logrando llamar la atencion del tuerto director que volteo a verlo con una sonrisa

-Hola Rito-saludo Fury caminando hacia su escritorio y sentandose en su silla, a un lado senla mesa estaba la botella con el dulce licor-¿gustas un poco?

-No gracias-declino a su oferta educacion y procedio a sentarse

-Primero que nada, debo felicitarte-sonreia sinceramente el director bebiendo el licor de su vaso-recuperaron las ojivas, salvaron a los rehenes y sin ninguna baja, en serio son exvelentes agentes

-Pues, no es que quiera ser arrogante-se excusaba Rito de forma orgullosa-pero no somos la elite por nada jejejeje

-Si, eso pense-sonreia Fury, pero luego su rostro cambio a uno serio-bueno, vayamos al punto, tu mision es el de defender a unas personas, unas con una gigantesco apoyo politico-le explico lanzandole un folder cerca de el, el cual el pelinaranja tomo y empezo a ojearla-puede que sus vidas se encuentren amenazadas

-Asi veo-mencionaba mientras leia el folder-y ¿a quienes debo proteger?

-Bueno...sobre eso-camino nervioso Fury levantandose de su silla bajo la mirada de curiosidad del agente, camino hasta un lugar de la oficina y aplasto un boton, que dejo ver a las del problema, haciendo que el corazon y el alma del agente Rito se cayera al suelo de la impresion y el panico

-L-Lala...-mascullo el pelinaranja en shock y no solo estaba ella, estaban Nana, Momo, Run, Kyouko, Yami y Mea

-Hola Rito...-respondieron ellas con las voces quebradas y apagadas por el llanto mientras lo miraban fijamente

-Nick-llamo Rito ganandose la atencion del susodicho-si no te molesta ¿aun sigue en pie la oferta del whisky?

* * *

 **¡Vaya!, a que no se esperaban esa, les dije en el capitulo anterior que desde aqui empezaba lo bueno, ¿ahora me creen? Jajaja, ahora aclarare lo siguiente**

 **(1): Puse a Ren y Saruyama tambien como agentes de s.h.i.e.l.d, espero lea agrade, es que no queria dejar a Rito tan solo, luego apareceran Mikadoby Tearju, lo prometo, mas adelante explicare el como asi son agentes**

 **Espero les halla gustado este capitulo, aqui neopercival se depide**

 **Chau chau**


	3. Mision 2: Afrontando al pasado

**Lo siento en serio, se que estaban ansiosos por el nuevo capitulo, pero recuerden que tambien tengo obligación por mis otras historias, veran, voy siempre asi:**

 **Primero: El ascenso de los dragones**

 **Segundo: Saiyajin angeles y demonios**

 **Tercero y ultimo: Yuuki Rito: agente de S.H.I.E.L.D**

 **Despues de eso, nuevamente vuelvo al inicio, por lo que ahora toca actualizar EL ASCENSO DE LOS DRAGONES, les recomiendo leer mis otras historias, no es por ego propio, pero son buenas historias**

 **Ahora respondamos estas preguntas**

 **tenzalucard123: jajaja acertaste heemano, tambien es una de mis peliculas favoritas, ¿verdad que es buena?, hoy aclararas un poco tus dudas**

 **Cristian: gracias, gusta que te agrade la historia, gracias por el apoyo**

 **Cris: gracias por el dato bro, ya lo he corregido, gracias por tu apoyo**

 **James Anderson: me gusta que te agrade mi historia, gracias por seguir mi historia**

 **Uchiha-issei-dxd: gracias por seguir mi historia, me gusta que lo sigas y gracias por tu apoyo**

 **Nick Fury: oye hermano, buen nick jaja, subiria una imagen pero por desgracia no tengo ni paint ni photoshop en mi teléfono, uno de estos dias los descargare por que el que no tenga una imagen no quiere decir que no tenga muchas en mi cabeza, pronto tratre de subir la portada**

 **Aniberestrada: gracias por los datos ya lo arregle, eso creo y creeme, si habra capitulos con deadpool, el es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Marvel, ademas, ¿Una historia de Marvel seria igual sin Deadpoo?, claro que no, Deadpool va por que va**

 **Jawad fan: gracias por tu apoyo hermano, pero sabes que Rito no es asi, pero pareciera que leiste mi mente, por que el tendra a una chica de los x-men en su harem mas no sera storm y Maria Hill no la veo en un harem, es demasiado estricta y razonable como para eso y eso lo sabe muy bien**

 **Jorge12: gracias por el apoyo y por seguir mi historia, me alegra que te guste, sobre el tiempo de publicación ya lo explique al comienzo**

 **Tenza-z: gracias por el apoyo y sugerencias pero seguire con mi argumento, lo de ser un agente desde los 14 lo explicare mas adelante, gracias por tus sugerencias**

 **KRT 215: jajaja que bueno que te halla gustado mi historia bro, espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Jawada fan:oye, ¿no te había contestado alla arriba?, jajaja, bueno ya no te desesperes mas, aqui esta tu ansiado capitulo**

 **Demon88: pues no sufrira ese ataque cardiaco hoy jajaja aqui esta el capitulo, gracias por apoyar mi fic, y me alegra que te guste**

 **Estos fueron todas las respuestas a los reviews, por favor sigan y apoyen mis otras historias, se los agradeceria un monton, ahora comencemos esta bizarra historia**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

¡TACK!

-A ver si entendi-razonaba el pelinaranja dejando el vaso de wisky en la mesa, en frente de el, se encontraban las chicas pero todas desviaban la mirada en vergüenza a si mismas-el prometido que elegiste resulto ser un imbécil aprovechador que solo queria poder para gobernar la galaxia, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Si...-respondia la pelirrosa sumamente triste

-Uno que encerro al propio rey de la galaxia Gid, tu padre, en carbonita, ¿cierto?

-Si..

-El que no hace algunas horas intento matarlas para quedarse totalmente en el trono, ¿cierto?

-Si..-respondia Lala con sumo dolor, pero lo finjia muy bien

-Y el que te obligo a venir a la tierra a buscar ayuda diplomatica de S.H.I.E.L.D, ¿ hasta ahora bien?

-Si...Rito.-respondia con genuino arrepentimiento la pelirrosa-ese es la historia en todo el sentido de la palabra

-Ya veo-respondia seriamente el chico mientras veia y agitaba el nuevo vaso de wisky en sus manos-solo tengo una pregunta director-se dirigia al susodicho ganandose la atencion de este

-¿Que sucede Yuuki?-Preguntaba de forma seria y a la vez curiosa el tuerto director de la agencia de espionaje mas sofisticada del mundo

-¿POR QUE ESTE WHISKY NO ME EMBRIAGA?-pregunto o mas bien decir, exclamó el pelinaranja confuso-¡este ya es mi 8avo vaso!

¡BAM!

Era verdad, ¡era su vaso de wisky n°8! ¡y ni siquiera se tambalea!, Fury y las demas ante esa pregunta tan "especial", solo pudieron hacer lo clasico n estos casos, caer de espaldas al estilo anime, hasta Hill, de todos, solo Fury se mantuvo de pie y eso fue porque sigilosamente se sostuvo de un anaquel

-¿En serio esa es tu preocupacion Yuuki?-preguntaba Hill incredula-¿todo este suceso intergaláctico y a ti te preocupa el nivel de alcohol de tu bebida?

-Si-respondio de forma simple el agente a los que ambos superiores se dan una facepalm por la actitud se uno de sus mejores agentes

Pero las chicas tenian miradas de asombro, en especial la princesa mayor de deviluke, nunca creyo ver a Rito actuar de esa manera tan segura y simple, sin temor a nada, ahora si estaba convencida de 2 cosas:

Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, son grandes profesionales

Y de que ella y las demas fueron unas tontas al cambiar al pelinaranja

-'Rito...'-pensaba triste la princesa mayor-'por favor, perdonanos'-seguia pensando mientras contenía con todas sus fuerzas sus altas ganas de saltar a el, abrazarlo con fuerza por todo el tiempo perdido y por ultimo lo mejor, besarlo como lo hacia antes y sus ganas de llorar para deshaogarse sin contenerse en su hombro

Pero dados los eventos actuales y la manera de ser del agente Yuuki, podria rechazarla o tomar a mal ese gesto, -'Debe de estar odiandonos en este momento'-pensaba aun mas dolida la genio de Deviluke, que en lugar de pensar en positivo y energica como siempre, este año en esos temibles dias, al parecer la habian hecho madurar

-Aaaaah-suspiraba Fury cansado-destilamos tu bebida por que asi ya no podras escapar de tus obligaciones, por que sino, hubieras declinado, ¿verdad?

Esas palabras las dejo a todas en shock, ¿acaso el las odiaba?, incluso Yami, la que siempre lucia un rostro totalmente serio, ahora mantenia su cara agachada para evitar que le vieran su frustracion ante la gran posibilidad de ser una en el centro del odio del joven agente

-¡Pues claro!-exclamo el agente-soy un agente capacitado para ir a la zona de batalla

Esas palabras les confirmaban sus temores, ¡el las odiaba!, pero al mismo tiempo lo entendian, ellas lo abandonaron, dejaron, tiraron a un lado como jueguete viejo dañado y sucio, ¿que podrian esperar?, ¿un abrazo?, ¿un beso?, ¿un "te amo"?, ¡bah!, ellas sabian perfectamente que eso ocurriria, pero aun asi, aun con todo el entrenamiento mental que tenian, aun asi les dolio esa respuesta

Rito al fijarse en sus formas de actuar y rostros caidos, evaluo sus palabras y ahi se dio cuenta que lo que dijo, podria ser malinterpretado por ellas y crear un malentendido, asi que se apresuro a arreglar las cosas

-Oigan, no lo tomen personal-intento tranquilizarlas-es solo que yo estoy entrenado para ir a misiones de alto riesgo, no una niñera de tiempo completo

Esas palabras mas que "ayudar", terminaron empeorando todo, las chicas se sentian de lo peor, ¿acaso eran un estorbo en la vida del agente?, ¿no habria ni la mas remota posibilidad de encontrar su perdón?

Rito no queria ser malo, pero expreso lo que queria decir, no las odiaba, mas tampoco las amaba, para el solo eran conocidas de hace mucho, ¡el es un agente de nivel 7 demonios!, no tiene tiempo de estar cuidando a personas como un niñero para gente adulta, aun estaban los planes del Baron Zemo, ¡eso tiene mas importancia que esto!, el infeliz quiere detonar una bomba que reescriba el A.D.N de todas las personas del mundo y convertirlas en bestias de su ejército y conquistar el mundo, ¿acaso esto no era lo importante?, debian deternerlo

-Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso-terminaba el joven agente cruzandoce de brazos y cerrando los ojos

Las chicas querian llorar, mas no lo hacian, no querian armar una escena, pero era demasiado dificil contenerse, no podian soportarlo mucho

*Snif*...*snif*...*snif*

-¿Eh?

Un triste sonido atrajo su atencion, abrio uno de sus ojos para buscar el responsable de esto, lo busco con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que vio a Fury y Hill a un lado en la sala, ellos negaron con la mano ser ellos los respondables, mas Fury discretamente señalo al frente del pelinaranja, este confundido siguió el rastro y abrio los ojos en sorpresa a lo que vio, una escena sumamente triste y conmovedora

Lala estaba llorando y no solo ella, todas las demas chicas tambien fueron presas del pánico y frustración, querian ocultarlo, pero el dolor era muy fuerte y no podian disimularlo del todo, pasaron por mucho por culpa de Ajack (nombre del prometido de Lala), dolor, sufrimiento, caos, tristeza, dolor, etc, etc, etc, ahora esas lagrimas no eran solo de remordimiento, no, claro que no, ahora habian algo mas, algo que el agente pudo decifrar muy bien

Miedo, si, miedo a la muerte, despues de todo, si S.H.I.E.L.D, no les daba su proteccion y asilo politico en la tierra, ¿que evitaria que las mataran?, nadie, absolutamente nadie

Rito habia cambiado, eso no se lo podia negar, de aquel chico timido e inocente ya no quedaba casi nada, desde que tenia 14 tuvo que madurar mas rapido de lo normal para ser un buen agente y proteger a Mikan y su familia desde lo que el llama, "el dia 0", ese dia tragico en el que por poco pierde a su familia por ese ataque terrorista e New York

Ahora es de corazon y logica fria, mas no es malo y no significa que el suceso adelante de el no le disgustara, después de todo, ¿a quien le gustaria hacer llorar a una mujer?, a nadie por supuesto, a menos que seas un maldito simio machista, otra de las cosas que Rito obviamente no es y ademas detesta, ¿acaso un agente no debería de proteger a la gente y evitar que sufra?

Pues ahi esta la respuesta, el es un agente, debe de protegerlas, no solo ir a desahacer planes terroristas, salvar a una ciudad del rayo infernal de un maniaco genio maligno o hacer estallar una base de H.Y.D.R.A, aunque eso ultimo lo disfrutaba a monton, tambien era la de proteger las vidas inocentes lo mas cerca posible

Al final por las miradas de suplica de Hill, la neutra de Fury y las cabezas gachas de las chicas presas del pánico bien disimulado, aunque a regañadientes, su noble corazon le gano

-¡Ah demonios!-exclamo el joven agente-¡de acuerdo, acepto!-termino aceptando y cruzo sus brazos y cerro sus ojos nuevamente

Ante estas palabras, Hill y Fury suspiraron aliviados, después de todo no querían tener en su conciencia la muerte de las pobres chicas, ademas no lo eligieron para ser su protector por nada, Yuuki estaba en el top 12 de los mejores agentes de la organizacion, ocupa el puesto n°8, Nemesis, Ren y Saruyama los sigue, hubieran preferido enviar a estas chicas con Barton y Rommanoff que ocupan el 2do y 1ro respectivamente, pero ambos estan ocupados en sus respectivas misiones de la agencia y con casos de los Vengadores, asi que no hubo mas opcion

En cambio las chicas alzaron las miradas y lo observaron con asombro, ¿el las iba a proteger?, ¿acepto la mision?, ¿no las dejaría morir?, ¿no las odiaba?, no, podian saberlo sin que el se los dijera, el no las odiaba, mas no queria decir que las amaba, eso les dolia un poco, pero era soportable

Las lágrimas nuevamente empezaron a salir de sus ojos, esta vez Lala aunque queria frenarse lo mas que pudo sus ganas de saltar a el, no pudo contenerse mas

-¡RITO!

-¡AAAAH!

¡BAM!

Y si, salto sobre el en un fuerte abrazo, salto por encima de la mesa y lo tumbo con silla y todo al suelo, dejando al agente en shock, confundido y un poco aturdido por el golpe, Fury y Hill sonreian disimuladamente el suceso

-¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡muchas gracias!-exclamaba entre sollozos la princesa mayor de Deviluke enterrando su rostro en el pecho del confundido agente

Rito estaba confundido, ¿que debia hacer?, no queria que malinterpretaran las cosas, simplemente es su trabajo, no habia nada personal en esto, pero tampoco queria hacerlas sufrir y llorar aun mas, el pudo deducir que sufrio mucho en este tiempo, sus lagrimas, su cambiada personalidad la delato, no queria hacerlas sufrir mas

-No hay de que-trato deconfortarla sobando su cabeza-soy un super agente, es mi deber protger a los inocentes-termino con una sonrisa sincera

-Rito

La princesa alzo la mirada y ahi la vio, esa mirada que la flecho hace años, una humilde y sencilla, sin ningun rencor, malicia o negatividad, una sonrisa sincera, ¡imbeciles!, se maldecia asi misma y a las demas por su estupides, cambiaron a el mejor chico del mundo por un maldito infeliz disfrazado de amigo de la infancia y amor primerizo, se enfermaba de si misma, ¿de verdad era tan ingenua e infantil en esos tiempos?

Obviamente la respuesta era un rotundo SI, pues fue ingenuamente engañada junto a las demas para abandonar al pelinaranja, jurandoles amor eterno, en serio fueron muy estupidas

No podia contenerse mucho mas, debia hacerlo, es lo que ha querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, se acercaba al rostro del joven agente que se encontraba totalmente en shock, pues, ¿que deberia hacer?, no queria hacerla sufrir, mas tampoco queria crear malos entendidos y si ese beso se concretaba, sin duda alguna crearia uno y muy grande...con Nemesis

Todas las presentes estaban en shock por lo que estaban por presenciar, Fury solo volteo la mirada un poco incomodo, ¡carajo es el director de S.H.I.E.L.D!, el no tenia tiempo para cosas cursis o melosas, el bienestar del mundo esta en sus manos, pero al voltear un poco la mirada se sorprendió al observar una peculiar escena

Una siempre seria y estricta Maria Hill, sonrojada y con los ojos bien abiertos y atenta a el descenlace de esa situacion

-'Hmp, mujeres'-penso el director, era comprensible después de todo, eran mujeres, no importa el nivel de entrenamiento y seriedad que posean, el chisme y las cosas romanticas estaban en sus genes, nadie las podria cambiar en ese ambito, era su natutaleza

Mas ese beso no se concreto, el mismo Rito no lo permitio, desvio su rostro impidiendo el ansiado beso de la princesa, eso le dolio como nunca, le fue negado algo que ella ha querido desde hace mucho, mas no podia culparlo

-Lo siento Lala-hablaba el pelinaranja apenado-eso...eso no se podra

-Lo se-admitio la princesa con una sonrisa triste y ocultando un poco sus ojos con su cabello-pero al menos queria intentarlo

Lala se levanto primero y le extendio la mano en señal de que lo queria ayudar, este acepto el gesto con gusto y se levanto, luego cada uno volvio a sus puestos

-Bien, esto ya esta arreglado-hablaba Rito-mas, ¿en donde las hospedaran?

-Eso ya esta solucionado Yuuki-respondio Hill-se quedaran en la base mas segura de todas

-En el Triskelion-termino Fury

-Vaya, asi que el Triskelion-sonrio confiado el agente-si, eso servira, ahi no podrian estar mas seguras

-Rito-san-tomaba la palabra Momo-¿que es el Triskelion?

-Es la primera y por no decir la mas segura base de S.H.I E.L.D-respondia el pelinaranja-ahi la seguridad es extrema, ya que ahi es donde van todos los lideres del mundo y otras personas importantes, ademas de ser la base principal de la agencia

-Vaya-exclamaba Run con ojos brillosos-debe ser increíble ese lugar

-Y vaya que lo es-respondia de manera orgullosa mientras rascaba su nariz-no por nada es la sede principal

-Ahora solo faltaria explicarle la situacion a Nemesis-dijo serio el pelinaranja, el sabia perfectamente bien la personalidad de su novia, mas no sabria como reaccionaria

-¿Nemesis-chan?-preguntaba confundida Mea-¿que tiene ella que ver en esto?

-B-bueno, veran...-trato de explicar el pelinaranja muy nervioso

*Soy su novia*

Una voz muy conocida por todos retumbo en la sala exaltando a todos, excepto a Fury, que solo suspiro cansado, en serio este tipo tiene nervios de acero, luego de una pared, como un fantasma, aparecio la morena y floto hasta sentarse en las piernas del nervioso agente Yuuki y las miradas de asombro de las chicas

-Nemesis-hablo Fury un tanto despreocupado-¿que no te dijo Hill que era una reunion privada?

-Si, me lo dijo-afirmo sin dejar de observarse con las chicas mutuamente, Fury solo suspiro cansado-pero senti que algo andaba mal y queria averiguar que era para evitar que sufra mi "NOVIO"-hizo enfasis en la ultima palabra para disgusto de las chicas

-Nemesis-saludo lo mas cortez que pudo Momo

-Hola, Momo-hime-respondio de la misma manera la morena

-Bestia-exclamo un poco Nana, llamando la atencion de este un poco asombrado de que lo llamara por su antiguo sobrenombre, mas no le incomodo-¿es cierto lo que dice?

-Pues...si, lo es-respondio el pelinaranja-y antes de dé ue pregunten, comenzamos hace unos 9 meses

Esto rompio el corazón de las chicas, Rito ya tenia novia y no podian reclamarlo para ellas nuevamente, el ya no seria el Rey de Deviluke, el plan de Momo no surtiria efecto con un simple humano, las esperanzas de todas por un pedazo del corazon del agente poco a poco iban disminuyendo

Mas no se rendirian, eso nunca, se ganaria su perdon asi se deban humillar publicamente, eso era minimo comparado a lo que sufrio Rito en ese tiempo

-Bueno, te lo estas tomando mejor de lo que esperaba Nemesis-hablo sorprendida Hill

-Ya saben que no soy de las que les encanta hacer un escandalo-respondia la morena-no soy de ese tipo de personas-luego lanzo una mirada seria a las chicas-pero si Rito es lastimado, ahi si haria uno...muy fuerte

Las chicas escucharon lo ultimo mas no se intimidaron, tambien le lanzaron sus miradas de determinacion, aun estaban a tiempo, Rito tenia que volverse el Rey de deviluke, el problema era, ¿aceptaria?, esa duda las rondaba y no les sorprendería mas si doleria, si declinaba a la oferta

-Nosotras haremos lo posible para evitat ser estorbos y un peligro para el

Sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, Yami fue la que hablo, una determinacion y grandes espectativas sobre un futuro perdon junto a el sin importar los demas, es la que la hizo hablar

-Hablas con mucha confianza Darkness-respondia Nemesis con voz seria, Yami en cambio fruncio el seño en claro enojo, no le gustaba ser llamada asi-despues de todo, ¿que podrías hacer tu?-materializo una enorme hoja afilada de su cabello

Esto sorprendio a los agentes, no porque les daba un poco de temor que las matara, ellos la conocian muy bien que la nueva Nemesis no haria eso, la anterior lo haria sin dudar, pero, ¿usar su poder trans?, ella había decidido llevar una "normal" vida humana evitando el usar sus poderes la mayor parte del tiempo, (por no decir siempre) usandolos nada mas en casos de peligro altamente elevados, en casos en donde su vida y la de sus compañeros la necesitaran

Pero tambien se sorprendian por Yami, su rostro no lo demostraba, pero estaba asustada, eso era lo mas sorprendente, ¿que deminios le hizo Ajack?, ademas no usaba su poder trans, Mea estaba igual de austada, la diferencia era que ella si lo demostraba escondiendose tras la espalda de un confundido Fury, tampoco liberaba su poder

-Yami-preguntaba confundido Rito-Nemesis podria matarte, ¿por que no te defiendes?

-...-Yami se mantenia callada

-¿Mea?-preguntaba Rito a la pelirroja

-N-no podemos-respondio Mea muy nerviosa tras la espalda de Fury sin mostrase-no podemos usarlos

-¿Que?-pregunto incredulo el pelinaranja

-Lo sabia-respondio la morena

-¿Sabes que les pasa Nemesis?-pregunto Hill

-Sus poderes han sido bloqueados-respondio la morena sorprendiendo a todos

-¡¿Que?-exclamo sorprendido Yuuki-¿eso es verdad Yami?

-Si-respondio la rubia aun con un poco de miedo y la cabeza gacha

-Pero...¿como?-pregunto incredulo el joven agente-¿eso es posible?

-Lo es-respondio Nemesis-¿ven esos collares que poseen?-señalaba los objetos rodeando los cuellos de ambas chicas, todos asintieron-son supresores de ADN

-¿Supresores de ADN?-preguntaba Hill

-Son objetos que crearon nuestros mestros para mantenernos a raya si alguna vez nos rebelabamos contra ellos-explicaba la morena-ese collar de alguna manera anula nuestras escencias de trans, por lo que quedamos como humanas comunes y corrientes

Esa respuesta dejo en shock a todos, en especial a los agentes, pues se parecia a los collares que ellos le implantan a todos los super villanos que atrapaban para poder controlarlos

-Lala-preguntaba Rito-¿tu sabias de esto?

-Solo un poco-respondio asombrada la princesa, pues ni sabia del todo lo de ese collar, sabia que las controlaba, mas no que le quitaban sus poderes-por eso fue que me las traje a ellas 2, estaban muy indefensas y no podía dejarlas asi

-Ya veo-respondia sin dejar de mirar a Yami, mas bien, a su collar

Se levanto de su silla bajando delicadamente a su novia, la que hizo un mohin enojada, se acerco a Yami y Mea, la cual con un gesto del director se habia acercado a su hermana, Rito se agacho y miraba atentamente sus collares, ambas hermanas estaban rojas como un tomate, nerviosas como nunca y sus corazones latian a 1000 x hora, ¿la razon?, pues simple, Yuuki las miraba muy de cerca, podian sentir su respiracion en sus pechos y eso las cohibia

-Hmmm, esto es muy complejo-decia en voz alta a todos mientras tenia su mano en su barbilla de forma pensadora-¿de verdad no se las pueden quitar?

-Claro que no-respondia de forma nerviosa Mea-de ser asi ya nos los hubieramos quitado, ¿no crees?

-Buen punto-recalco el pelinaranja-deberiamos dejarlas en uno de los laboratorios de la base-Fury asintio en apoyo a esa idea, pero al observar nuevamente a las 2, pudo sentir en ellas un miedo profundo, ahi lo entendio, ellas temian de esos lugares, despues de todo sufrieron demasiado en uno-no se preocupen por eso-intento tranquilizarlas-estan hablando de los laboratorios de S.H.I.E.L.D, son seguros, a los que deben de temer, es a los laboratorios de H.Y.D.R.A-eso lo dijo con gran seriedad, eso las preocupo, luego volvio a su semblante normal-solo estaran ahi hasta que vean como quitarles estas cosas-señalaba sus collares-luego iran con Lala y las demas, ¿confian en mi?

¿Si confiaban en el?, veamos, siempre las ayudo, salvo, protegio, cuido y actualmente, las volvía a salvar, ¿que no era obvia la respuesta de ambas?

-Si-respondian al unisolo y con una sonrisa y rubor

-Perfecto-sonreia el agente-ahi tengo a 2 amigos que podrian quitarles estas...

-¡RITO NO LAS TOQUES!-exclamaba Nemesis al ver como Rito iba a tocarlas, lastimosamente fue muy tarde

-¡¿Que diablos?!-exclamo el susodicho

¡FUUUUUM!

-¡AAAAAH!

-¡CRASH!

Apenas dio un ligero toque, los collares empezaron a brillar, se levanto de golpe por el asombro y las 2 intentaron saltar mas atras para evitarle un daño severo, pero al igual que Nemesis, fue muy tarde

Fury salto al suelo cubriendo a Hill con su cuerpo, las demas chicas por instinto tambien hicieron lo mismo, mas Rito al estar más cerca no pudo hacerlo, aun en el aire, los collares de las hermanas trans activaron una especie de onda expansiva de energia azul que golpeo a Rito de frente mandandolo a estrellar contra unos archiveros

-¡RITO/SAN/KUN!-exclamaron cuando vieron el cuerpo del agente haciendo pedazos los archiveros

Al terminar ese suceso, la camara termino hecha un desastre, Yami y Mea estaban intactas al ser el eje del ataque, Fury, Hill y las chicas casi ilesos, solo tenian unos cuantos raspones, en cuanto a Rito...pues...

-¡Rito!-exclamo Nemesis y salio corriendo hacia el lugar donde se habia estrellado-¡¿te encuentras bien?!, ¡respondeme!-exclamaba la morena deseperada mientras movia su espalda, las demas por el shock se habían quedado petrificadas

-E-estoy bien Nemesis-respondia el pelinaranja sonriendo de forma forzada por el dolor-asi que eso es lo que hace si alguien lo toca, ¿eh?-dedujo mientras era ayudado a levantarse por su novia

-Tal parece ser un mecanismo de defensa en contra de quien quiera retirarlos-deducia Fury levantándose y ayudando a Hill-pero me pregunto, ¿que les ocurriria a las "usuarias" si intentan quitarselas ellas mismas?

-Moririan-respondia de forma seca la morena mientras llegaba con Rito y uno de sus brazos encima de ella-si ellas mismo lo intentaran recibirian una descarga electrica directa a su columna vertebral y cerebro, matandolas al instante

-Diablos-maldecia el pelinaranja con una sonrisa pero un poco adolorido-mis 2 amigos la tendrán dificil desactivando esas cosas jajaja

-Como sea-hablaba fury-debemos apresurarnos a llevar a estas señoritas al Triskelion a ponerlas a salvo y a ellas 2 en los laboratorios y quitarles estas cosas, hasta que el gobierno Devilukiano se ponga en contacto

-¿Las van a entregar?-preguntaba serio Rito, las demas estaban esperando ansiosas y temerosas la respuesta

-¿Que?, claro que no-respondia burlon Fury-¿crees que entregariamos a estas inocentes a una muerte segura?, ¡claro que no!, ¡somos S.H.I.E.L.D, demonios!, ¡nosotros defendemos al inocentes no los enviamos a su final!

Ante esas palabras alentadoras, las chicas suspiraron tranquilas y vieron al tuerto director con ojos de admiración, ¡S.H.I.E.L.D era de confianza!

Tenian dudas acerca de eso al comienzo, pues mientras estaban en el tirano gobierno de Ajack, investigaron quien podria ayudarlas ennla tierra, todas las investigaciones arrojaban una sola respuesta

S.H.I.E.L.D

Pero tambien leyeron la noticia de que esa organizacion habia estado infiltrada por muchos años por lo que se podia entender, su mayor enemiga ni solo de ellos, sino del mundo entero

H.Y.D.R.A

Asi que les entro la duda, ¿como podia ser segura esa organizacion? ni siquiera pudieron defenderse ellos mismos intetnamente, ademas la organizacion fue desmantelada, asi que esa idea era poco a poco desechada, pero antes de que eso sucediera, les llego una noticia que les cambiaria su forma de pensar

La organizacion volvio al ruedo nuevamente bajo la orden de la O.N.U, pero esta vez bajo secreto, es decir S.H.I.E.L.D, estaria activa pero sin conocimiento de nadie, una verdadera agencia espia, ademas hubo algo que las sorprendio en exceso

Yuuki Rito es miembro de esa agencia

¿Como lo supieron?, pues esa era informacion clasificada, solo sabian que su amado era miembro de ellos, entonces si era seguro, el jamas les haria daño aun cuando las odiara, ademas querian saber, ¿desde cuando era un agente?, ¿como entro? y la mejor pregunta, ¿por que se los oculto?

Asi que desde ese dia decidieron el escape directo a la tierra, querían respuestas y las querian ya, pero mas que nada, querian volver a verlo y pedirle aunque sea de rodillas perdon

Querian volver con Yuuki Rito

-Bien, eso es todo, chicas-hablo el director dirigiendose a las chicas las cuales le prestaron atención-la agente Hill las llevara a sus habitaciones hasta mañana que seran transportarlas al Triskelion, vayan con ella-todas asintieron

-Bien chicas-tomaba la palabra Hill-por aqui-empezaba a dirigirlas

-Adios y muchas gracias director, Nemesis...-Lala hablaba por todas al despedirse de todos, pero cuando vio a Rito, le dio una calida mirada y sonrisa-...Rito, ojala nos llevemos bien

Dicho esas palabras se retiraron con la agente dejando atras a una Nemesis con un mohin de celos, pero confiaba en Rito, ella sabia que haria lo correcto

-Bien, Rito, Nemesis pueden retirarse-ordeno el diretor-pero antes que nada, Nemesis llevate a este "heroe" a la enfermeria a que lo traten por sus heridas

-Si señor-Nemesis se lleva a Rito de ahi dirigiendose a la enfermeria-y bien "heroe"-preguntaba sarcastica la morena a lo que Rito rie de forma nerviosa-¿que piensas hacer?

-No lo se-respondia de forma dudosa-obviamente debo informarles a Ren y Saruyama, espero lo tomen bien-ambos se retiraron del todo dejando a Fury solo en el lugar

-Aaaah-suspiraba sobandose el puente de la nariz obviamente cansado mentalmente el director-personal de limpieza acerquense a la sala principal-ordeno a travez de su telefono-ahora, ¿como demonios arreglaremos esto?-se preguntaba Fury viendo la sala totalmente destruida

* * *

 **SAINAN-SUBURBIOS DE LA CIUDAD**

En un callejon totalmente oscuro se podia observar la silueta de 5 personas, chicas en realidad, estaban cubiertas de sangre y jadeaban pesadamente, una peliazul abrazaba temerosa y horrorizada a una pelinegra en igual estado de terror, una rubia oculta tras unos tachos de basura super aterrada y temblando, pues el cuerpo de 5 chicos yacian despedazados frente a ellas

Frente a ellas tambien se encontraban 2 chicas, una castaña que tenia una katana real y la otra una pelinegra que sostenia un cuchillo militar ensangrentado, ambas estaban manchadas en sangre pero lo mas sorprendente eran sus rostros, se encontraban adoloridas y arrepentidas, no por lo que les hicieron a los pobres bastardos masacrados en el suelo, ellos se lo merecian al intentar violarlas, no importaba que fueran sus novios

-Oshizu-chan, Sairenji-san, Momioka-san, ¿se encuentran bien?-preguntaba la castaña sin voltear a verlas

-S-Si-respondia ya un poco mas calmada Sairenji

-No puedo creerlo-sollozaba Yui Kotewaga mientras apretaba el agarre de su cuchillo militar que le dio su hermano para proteccion personal, jamas creyo que algun dia lo usaria-¿por basuras como estas abandonamos a Yuuki-kun?-preguntaba aun llorosa y con los ojos vacios

La noche era triste y fria, para colmo e ironia de la vida, como si el mundo quisiera jugarles una mala broma, el cielo se oscurecio aun mas y empezaron a caer gotas de agua, pero por alguna razon, parecia llover mas en ese triste callejon

-Al perecer nos equivocamos de sujetos-respondia Rin Koujo mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello mojado

-Debemos encontrarlo-decidio Haruna en el mismo estado-debemos redimir este error, talvez nos perdone

-¿Creen que lo haga?-pregunto la rubia en el mismo estado saliendo de los tachos de basura-yo, en serio no lo creo-respondia con la voz quebrada por el arrepentimiento

-No lo sabemos Momioka-san-respondia Haruna-talvez no lo haga, pero debemos hacerlo, talvez nos duela su rechazo, pero es lo correcto, ¿verdad Oshisu-chan?

-Asi es-respondia la pelinegra-aunque ustedes se rindan yo no, yo quiero su perdon y no descansare hasta lograrlo, no me importa si debo humillarme publicamente o si me tildan de rara y loca-alza su cabeza y uno de sus ojos se destapa de sus cabellos, era frio y determinado

Las demas quedaron en silencio y viendose la una a la otra mientras la lluvia aun caia sobre ellas y al mismo tiempo borraba las evidencias y rastros de sangre de los cuerpos, el suelo y sus ropas, nadie podra jamas involucrarlas en esto, es como si el mundo las apoyara en esto

-Jajaja-reia Koujo-tienes razon Oshisu-san, debemos hacer lo posible para que nos perdone, si no, jamas seriamos dignas de el

-Es verdad-respondia Haruna-pero mejor nos vamos o nos meteremos en grandes problemas-se apresuraba la peliazul nerviosa y temerosa por que las descubrieran

-Es verdad, iriamos a prision-ante las palabras de Momioka, todas se aterraron y salieron corriendo de ahi, dejando los cuerpos, pero jurando que harian lo que sea por ganar el perdon del pelinaranja

Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta jamas fue de un pequeño simbolo cocido cerca del cuello de la camisa, un craneo con muchos tentaculos alrededor de el, los chicos muertos, los que quisieron violarlas, los que fueron sus amados novios, por los cuales abandonaron al unico hombre bueno y perfecto que jamas hallan conocido, eran agentes

Agentes de H.Y.D.R.A

* * *

 **Y aqui termina este capitulo, ¿que les parecio?, las chicas sin saberlo salian con agentes de H.Y.D.R.A, ¿quien lo diria?, pero la pregunta mas importante seria, ¿por que ellas?, si basicamente nadie sabe que Rito es agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, bueno, talvez sea coincidencia...¿o tal vez no?**

 **Les dejare eso de tarea ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! (es mi risa malvada, la he estado practicando, ¿que les parece?, buena, ¿verdad?**

 **Hasta un proximo capitulo**


	4. Mision 3: Un duro reencuentro

**¿Que hay mis bros?, perdon por la demora, pero es que he estado un poco, aaaash, ¿a quien engaño?, he estado sumamente ocupado, con mi trabajo y uno que otro problema personal, pero bueno dejemos eso a un lado y respondamos algunos reviews:**

 **Demon88: gracias hermano, he estado practicandola jejeje :p**

 **Omnipotente Vargas: talvez si, talvez no, ¿quien sabe?, nadie puede adivinar como actuaran los agentes de H.Y.D.R.A, son personas bastante peligrosas como misteriosas, e cuanto a tus dudas, unas cuantas te seran reveladas hoy**

 **Demian Sparda: gracias por seguir mi fic hermano, me alegro que te guste, pues aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo**

 **james anderson: ¿quien sabe?, talvez si, talvez no, lo siento hermano, mas no se de otro fic asi**

 **Uzu No Kami: ¡gracias por comentar aqui hermano!, tu eres un excelente escritor y me halaga que pienses asi de mis fics, pero en serio, ¡¿CUANDO NUEVA VIDA?!, jajaja es broma, tomate tu tiempo, pero no exageres, que nos dejas en la intriga y para tu pregunta es si, habra mucha interaccion con los miebros de los vengadores, o todo el grupo, pero seran solo casuales no siempre, ya que quiero que la historia se centre mas en Rito y sus amigos, oye, no has comentado mi otra historia; hsdxd-dbsuper: gods amog us T_T**

 **Tenzalucard123: mas adelante, ahora solo estaran en la ignorancia de a que se dedica su amor platonico, osea, falta muuuucho, (bueno, no tanto XD), para que se enteren de su oficio**

 **Cristianozuna04: gracias bro, te agradesco en seguir mi historia y eh aqui el siguiente capitulo**

 **KRT215: gracias por apoyar mi historia y me alegra que te guste, pero no, ya saben que Rito no es ese tipo de gente que le guarda rencores a nadie por mas maldad que le hagan, por eso las chicas si sufriran por el pelinaranja, mas este no lo hara de forma consiente**

 **Uchiha-IsseiDXD: ya sabes como es el bonachon de nuestro amigo pelinaranja, pues hoy algunas de esas interrogantes se aclararn hoy mi amigo jejeje**

 **mafyabkn: gracias por tu apoyo hermano, me alegra que te guste la historia, lo de los espias infiltrados, voy a hacer una claracion es unos moments**

 **bluzangetsu: gracias por tu apoyo hermano, eh aqui el siguiente capitulo**

 **Brandon D: gracias por tu apoyo, pues claro que las tendra, despues de todo es Rito, ¿no?, siempre enamora de forma inconsiente jajaja, mas no solo el Saruyama y Ren tambien, seran 3 super chicas pertenecientes a los x-men, ¿adivinan quienes son?**

 **jawad fan: jajaja hermano, me leiste la mente, con la fiebre de pokemon GO, pense en escribir una escena en algun capitulo futuo, sera Rito jugandolo durante una importante reunion jajajaj, oeeeeee, hermano, lo de maurox000 y alex hayden, eso no se podra, creeme, ya lo he hecho y no contestan, asi que deje de hacerlo, has algo, ¿has visto la serie ALPHAS?, pues imaginate un final como ese, creeme a mi me funciono**

 **miguelzero24: gracias por tu apoyo y preferencia hermano, aqui esta tu pedido de capitulo**

 **He aqui las respuesta a los reviews, un agradecimiento en especial a TENZALUCARD123, que me ayudo a encontrar el nombre perfecto, (al menos para mi :p) del equipo de Rito, lo sabran mientras vayan leyendo**

 **RECOMENDACION DE FIC:**

 **Hsdxd-Dbsuper: Gods among us**

 **Es uno de mi autoria, lo recomiendo porque no tiene muchas vistas y enserio esta buena la historia T_T, al meos para los que hallan visto high school dxd y dragon ball super, si no me creen, vayan y leanlo por favor y dejen su merecido review**

 **Resumen:**

 **¿Recuerdan a Kyabe (o Cabba, no se como se escriba su nombre en realidad, ¿alguien podria aclararmelo?) el saiyajin del universo 6 traidos por champa en el torneo entre los universos 6-7?, pues ese mero saiyajin se establecio en la resucitada tierra del universo de champa, mas cuando fue restaurada, se noto "ligeros" cambios en contraparte de su homologo del universo 7, por lo que los hakai-shins y los kaio-shin, les piden a algunos que se establescan en la tierra para averiguar que ocasiono esos cambios, de ahi Kyabe y el resto de los saiyajin formaron la organizacion z (¿tributo?, ¿donde? XD), para averiguar y proteger al planeta**

 **De ahi en adelante, nuestro querdio saiyajin se adentrara y conocera sobre el mundo sobrenatural de DXD**

 **Espero sus reviews y comentarios en amba historias, ahora prosigamos con la lectura**

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

Dicen que en la vida, los reencuentros con las personas que amas y adoras, son los mas dulces y felices del universo, aunque claro, existen ciertas excepciones, como la que estamos presenciando en este momento

Un peliverde se encuentra sentado en un mueble perteneciente a un enorme salon de visitas, con el seño fruncido y visiblemente enojado, observa a la ocupante del otro mueble en frente de el

Una chica muy bella, con un cabello igual de tono verde que el chico, lo unico que los diferencia en este momento, es que la chica no puede observarlo directamente al rostro, una verguenza que arrastra desde lo mas profundo de su ser y de hace mucho tiempo la obliga a agachar la cabeza mirando al suelo

-Ojala no se le pase la mano

El que desea que este momento no pase a mayores y termine en un final feliz, es un chico pelinaranja que hace de mediador y talvez de referi en medio de esta gran "contienda"

-Me procupe mucho por ti-comenzaba la conversacion Ren, aunque su tono demostraba enojo y reproche-¿lo sabias?

-Si, lo se-respondia Run aun con la cabeza gacha, su pena y dolor eran demasiado fuertes para no dejarla ver a su querido hermano mayor

-¿Lo sabes?-preguntaba de forma sarcastica y unas carcajadas iguales-claro, tu lo sabes todo, ¿no es verdad?

-...-La peliverde no daba indicios de poder aguantar todo lo que su hermano estaba por tirarle al rostro, en serio estaba muy avergonzada de sus actos, pero, ¿como podria arreglar algo asi de doloroso para el que comparte similitudes de sangre con ella?, no parecía haber una respuesta, clara o lógica, simplemente no podia arreglar el dolor y sufrimiento que hizo pasar a su querido hermano

-Pues no-respondia tajante el peliverde-¿sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti todos estos años?, ¿eh?, ¿lo sabes?-preguntaba de forma hiriente el principe alien-no, claro que no y ¿sabes por que?-su voz se notaba un poco quebrada, intentando casi inútilmente de frenar el rio de lagrimas de frustracion, ira, enojo y preocupación que acumulo en estos años por su "desaparecida" hermana-¡es por que eres una egoísta desconsiderada!

Los ojos de Run se apretaron con fuerza intentado inútilmente de frenar las lagrimas de dolor que se querían asomar por sus hermosos ojos, las palabras de su hermano eran dolorosas, pero eran ciertas, era muy egoísta

-Desde que "desaparecistes" indague por las calles caminos, carreteras, aceras, hospitales,...morgues-esto último lo dijo con mucho dolor y nerviosismo, jamas habia pensado en sus hermana en esa situacion-mi cordura por perderte casi me llevó al borde de la muerte, sino no fuera por los muchachos, talvez me hubiese vuelto loco, pero luego descubri que la señorita se habia fugado con quien sabe quien,¿sabes el dolor que senti cuando al no encontrarte crei que tu habias...?

Ren se levanto de golpe girándose y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la sala, con una mao en la cintura y la otra en su cabizbajo rostro, intentando frenar todo ese dolor contenido, la palabra "MUERTE", le daba un terrible nerviosismo cuando se lo aplicaban a su pariente, su hermana no aguanto mas y la lasgrimas cual rio desenfrenado, empezaron a caer en de su rostro al suelo al igual que su hermano, el agente Yuuki veia esta escena con pena y tristeza, no queria ver a uno de sus mejores amigos así y tampoco queria ver a Run llorar, no se supone que esto se tornaría asi, debia ser un feliz reencuentro

Mas no lo fue

-No tienes derecho a llorar-recrimino Ren a su hermana sorprendiendola y tambien a Rito, esas palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento-al menos no por ahora, solo escucha esta pregunta y contestamela con la mas pura sinceridad que puedas, ¿me entendiste?

-...-Run solo asintio aun con la cabeza gacha

-¿Odias ser mi hermana?-pregunto dolido el principe alien

antes esta pregunta Run y Rito alzaron la cabeza sorprendidos, ¿esa pregunta era en serio?, ¿como alguien en su sano juicio iba a poder odiar a su pariente mas cercano?, mas la mirada dolida de Ren y sus lagrimas bajando por su rostro les decia que la pregunta iba en serio,ante eso Run se levanto alterada y un poco ofendida por la pregunta de su hermano

-¡¿Estas demente?!-exclamo con impetu la peliverde-¡eres mi hermano!, ¡¿como podria odiar a la unica familia que tengo en la tierra?!

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE MIERDA TE FUISTE SIN AVISAR?!

El grito y la groseria que no eran dignos de el, un principe de alcurnia y nobleza, que siempre despedia modales y buena educacion, claro solo cuando Lala no estaba presente porque se volvia loco de amor con ella presente, sorprendio a la princesa alien mas no a Rito, el ya lo conocia por mas de 2 años, mas el cambio de humor lo hizo ponerse alerta en caso de que las cosas se pusieran graves y tuviera que intervenir

-Ren...-la peliverde estaba apenada por su hermano

-Ni siquiera te despediste-hablo con voz calmada, pero tambien quebrada por el llanto, en serio era un dolor terrible (solo aquellos que hallamos perdido a alguien importante podríamos comprender su dolor)-solo...tu solo...me abandonaste, te fuiste, me dejaste, todo lo que nos unia como los mejores hermanos, tu lo destruiste, dime Run-alzo la mirada hacia su hermano-¿que hice mal para que me odiaras?-esa pregunta si que le dolio a Run-¿acaso...me odias solo por existir?

Ahora si Run veia a su hermano con un gran arrepentimiento, en serio fue demasiado egoista e ingenua, por un amor ciego abandono no solo al que se suponia era su amado, Rito, aquel que tambien se encontraba en la sala, si no también a su hermano, su pariente, su familia de sangre, sin pena o consideracion alguna desaparecio de su vida por irse ciegamente enamorada de Ajack, no penso en el pozo de temor, miedo, soledad, angustia y dolor que dejo a su hermano por su desaparicion, la unica persona, ademas del pelinaranja, que en verdad se preocuparon por ella, ahora, la ultima pregunta si que la lleno de dolor, acaso, ¿el se culpaba de su desaparicion?, ¿creia que su existencia era lo que la molestaba?

-¡Claro que no!-grito con suma trsiteza la peliverde-¡eres mi hermano!, ¡no podria odiarte aunque lo intentara!, ¡Rito-san, Kyouko-san y en especial tu son lo que mas aprecio en esta vida!, ¡asi que jamas vuelvas a pensar eso!-exclamaba y pedia con pesar a su hermano

-Entonces, ¿por que?

-¡Por que fui una imbecil!-estallo sin poder aguantarse mas-¡fui una imbecil que se dejo manipular!, ¡una estupida que por unas cuantas palabras de amor dejo a las 2 personas que mas amaba en mi vida!, ¡una ingenua inutil que solo creia que ese maldito era su verdadero amor y que no necesitaba nada ni a nadie mas que a el!, ¡eso soy!, ¡una niña inmadura torpe e ingenua que aun siendo ya adulta aun sigue pensando como adolecente de secundaria!, ¡por eso es que me fui!, ¡POR SER UNA MALDITA ESTUPIDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Run cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando a lagrima viva, todas esas palabras que dijo estaban todas contenida dentro de su alma, mas ya no pudo soportarlo mas, la ira, desprecio, odio y demas sentimientos negativos dirigidos hacia ella misma estallaron cual bomba atomica con un poder devastador peor que una verdadera, Rito desvio un poco la mirada apenado, no sentia lo mismo que la chica, al menos ya no mas, pero si que sentia un gran pesar al aber que ella mismo se despreciaba, eso no le gusto

Ren, solo dejo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos, mas no el rio de lagrimas que brotaban de ellos, no decia nada, no hacia nada, mas solo se dio media vuelta, diriendose a la entrada, mas antes de salir sin dirijirle la mirada a su hermana, se detuvo mostrandole su espalda

-Si, eso eres-su voz denotaba tristeza-solo una egoista

Estas palabras llenaron de dolor a su hermana que volvio a llorar mirando el suelo, entonces volvio a su andar y salio pasando a Rito que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, mas se detuvo cuando el pelinaranja le tomo del brazo

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro ahi adentro?-pregunto Rito, mas ese comentario, molesto un poco a Ren el cual de un agresivo jalon se libero del pelinaranja

-No te metas en esto Rito-respondio de forma cortante el peliverde-tu no sabes lo que pase por culpa de ella

-Claro que lo se, en realidad Saruyama y yo lo sabemos, ¿acaso no recuerdas como te encontramos ese dia?-antes esta pregunta y recordatorio, Ren desvio a mirada un poco enojado-ademas recuerda, tu no fuiste al unico que abandonaron

-Lo se-volvio a ver a su amigo pelinaranja-pero al menos Mikan-san, Neme-san y Celine-san, demonios, hasta tus padres estaban contigo, pero, ¿y yo?-preguntaba de forma recriminante-¿con quien me quede?, con absolutamente nadie, me quede solo, absolutamente solo

-...-

Rito se quedo sin palabras, pues era verdad, el se habia quedado solo, sin familia que lo acompañe, la unica que estaba y acompañaba era su inseparable hermana Run, ahora ese titulo de "inseparable" estaba en tela de duda, mas tambien se ofendio un poco, ¿como que "absolutamente solo"?, ¿osea que el y Saruyama no contaban como compañia?, ante esta respuesta el peliverde retomaba su camino

-No estuviste tan solo

-...-Ahora era Ren el que se quedo sin palabras, aun de espaldas se quedo estatico, mas solo gruño en voz baja y siguio con su camino

-Aaaaaaaah-suspiraba el agente Yuuki de cansancio-espero que puedas superarlo Ren-entonces entro a la sala y camino y agacho a la altura de Run la cual aun lloraba desconsoladamente-¿te encuentras bien?

La respuesta de la chica fue un sorpresivo y fuerte abrazo al pelinaranja, el cual primero se soprendio mas luego le correspondio sobandole la cabeza para consolarla, sentia como su camisa se empapaba con las lagrimas de arrepentimiento y dolor de la chica, poco a poco empezaron a levantarse sin que la chica aflojara su potente abrazo al levantarse seguian abrazados con la chica enterrando el rostro en el pecho del agente

-Perdi a mi hermano Rito-san-la voz de la peliverde era quebradiza-¿que debo hacer?, ¡¿que puedo hacer?!

-Darle tiempo-respondio de forma serena el pelinaranja-el esta muy dolido y afectado por tu regreso, solo dale tiempo para que sus ideas, pensamientos y sentimientos se aclaren y acomoden, ¿si?-la chica respondio asintiendo con la cabeza aun enterrada en su pecho-muy bien

-Rito-san-Run aclaro un poco la voz-¿tu tambien superaste nuestra partida?

Esa pregunta puso en jaque a nuestro querido pelinaranja, si que lo soprendio, ¿que debia decir?, solo habian dos opciones:

A)-"No lo pude superar en un buen tiempo"

B)-"Lo hice un poco despues"

¿Cual deberia escoger?, cualquiera de las 2 eran malas opciones, la a) la haria entristecer mas por pensar que por su culpa el sufrio mucho, la b) la pondria peor haciendole creer que ya fueron olvidadas por el y no las amaba como antes, aunque la 2da opcion es la mas indicada, puesto que ya no las amaba solo les apreciaba como a unas amigas, eso seria letal para el estado de animo de no solo ella, sino de todas

-B-Bueno...y-yo...-el agente se quedo estatico por no saber que respuesta dar y no ayudaba el que Run halla alzado la mirada y lo viera fijamente con esos hermosos ojos-..yo...yo...

*Agentes del escuadron HOWLING STRIKE, preséntense al hangar 7 del helicarrier*

La voz de Maria Hill resono por todo el transporte, haciendo que Rito suspiraba de alivio, ya que ese es su escuadron y como lider tenia que ir, ¡BENDITA SEAS MARIA!

-Run, despues hablamos, ahora debo reunirme con mi escuadron-la tomo de la mano y empezo a correr con ella por los pasillos, sin notar como la peliverde estaba totalmente sonrojada por el tacto de las manos de Rito con las de ella

-P-Pero la respuesta...-aun en ese estado no iba a dejar la pregunta al aire

-¡OH!, mira, ya llegamos-solto las manos de la chica y lo que hizo no solo la sorprendio y sonrojo aun mas a la peliverde, sino al mismo Rito, le beso la mejilla-¡nos vemos luego!, '¿por que hice eso?'-penso sobre su accion hacia ella mientras corria hacia su escuadro, dejando a la chica con un lindo puchero por no recibir la respuesta, pero con un notable sonrojo, ella no iba a quedarse sin su respuesta, despues la averiguaria

-Miren quien llego-recriminaba Nemesis con un leve enfado notorio sapateando el suelo de forma rapida y sus brazos cruzados-el "pacificador" de Run

-Jejejeje-se reia nerviosamente el pelinaranja-vamos Neme-chan, no es para tanto-entonces cambio su rostro a uno picaro-¿no sera que estas...celosa?-esa ultima parte se lo susurro al oido de la plinegra sonrojandola al sentir su aliendo en su oido y cuello

-¡N-N-NO ESTOY CELOSA!, ¡HMP!-de forma tsundere se giro y se cruzo nuevamente de brazos pero con un notable sonrojo, entonces para su spresa, Rito le alvolvio los brazos en su cintura en un abrazo afectivo, avergonzandola mas-¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUE H-H-HACES?!

-Vamos Nem, ¿acaso no confias en mi?-pregunto de forma inocente (vaya desgraciado manipulador XD, ¿y asi se hacia el princeso?)enterrando su mandibula en el cuello de su novia apaciguandola

-N-no-respondia avergonzada y sonrojada-no lo hago...

-Jajajaja-reia por la obvia mentira de su novia

-¡EJEM!

Fury carraspeo su garganta llamando la atencion de ambos y se avergonzaron al recordar que no estaban solos, se encontraban, el director neutro como siempre, una sonrojada pero seria Maria Hill y sonriendo de forma graciosa y nerviosa Saruyama y Ren, al cual parecio que se le fue el enojo, ante esto se separaron parandose uno al lado de otro

-Lo sentimos-respondieron los enamorados al unisolo y avergonzados

-Como sea-le resto importancia ladando su mano-la mision consiste en llevar a salvo a estas señoritas hasta el Triskelion-apunto a Lala y las demas, incluidas Yami y Mea, todas lo saludaron sonriendo, en el caso de Lala tambien o hizo con las manos en alto, si al parecer aun conservaba un poco de esa inocencia que la caracterizaba

-¿Ellas tambien?-pregunto confundido Rito-¿que nos las iban a llevar a los laboratorios de la base a quitarles esas cosas?

-Decidimos enviarlas tambien ya que el Triskelion posee tecnologia mas avanzada-tomo la palbra Hill-ademas de que Leo Fitz y Jemma Simmons se encuentran alla junto al equipo de Coulson, ellos podran ayudarlas

-Ya veo-contesto Nemesis-entonces "ellas" estan alla, ¿verdad?-su pregunta fue contestada con asentimientos de cabeza por parte de la pelinegra agente

-¿"Ellas"?-le pregunto Yami-¿a quienes te refieres?

-A unas personas que te alegraras de ver-respondio de forma sincera-'mas no se si ellas se alegren de verlas'-penso de manera mas seria

-Bueno, ¡andando agentes!-exclamo Fury alejendose de los agentes y de Hill

-¡HI!-exclamaron los agentes y empezaron a subir al queenjet, pero cuando estuvieron por subir todos...

¡SLAP!

-¡Auch!-a Rito alguien lo habia nalgueado y esa era-¡¿HILL?!

-Para la buena suerte-respondia de forma burlista, mas su accion no fue bien vista por una celosa pelinegra

¡LINK!

¡CRASH!

-Jajajaja, Nemesis no aguanta una broma-Hill reia por la forma de reaccionar de la pelinegra, en su estado de celos alterados, olvido su promesa de usar su poder trans y convirtio su cabello en una enorme hoja afilada dirijida a ella, por suerte la puerta de la aereonave se cerro a tiempo, mas no lo detuvo del todo, ya que la hoja la atravezo, quedandose a medio camino del rostro de la calmada y sonriente agente, entonces la nave empezo a flotar hasta una altura determinada y salio volando hacia su destino-suerte agentes-se dio la vuelta para volver con Fury

* * *

-¡Esa harpia asaltacunas!-Nemesis en serio estaba enojada-¡sabia que te tenia puesto el ojo!, ¡pero que ni crea que voy a dejarle el paso libre!, ¡aqui habra guerra!

-Ya calmate Nemesis-era Saruyama que pilotaba a nave-apuesto a que solo lo hizo para enojarte

-¡Aun asi no le da el derecho de morbosearlo!-respondia euforica la pelinegra

Rito solo observaba todo con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que no solo Nemesis estaban enojadas, sino tambien las otras chicas, las cuales estaban rodeadas de auras negras y sus ojos brillaban de rojo, en serio estaban enojadas

-'No creo llegar vivo al triskelion'-pensaba nervioso el agente con una sonrisa, mas se levanto y se sento cerca de Saruyama y empezo a susurrale-veo que has tomado mucho mejor esto que Ren-le comento a su amigo azabache viendo de reojo al peliverde

-Si, pero aun asi es un poco incomodo estar con ellas, pero Ren la tuvo mas dificil-respondia este tambien viendo de reojo al peliverde, el cual estaba callado y serio, su hermana estaba tras de el en las mismas, solo que se le notaba una expresion triste-¿crees que lo supere?

-No lo se-respondia desganado-pero espero que si

En eso la nave siguio su curso por medio d elas nubes

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

-El proyecto ya esta listo mi señor

-Bien, solo espero que este plan sea infalible-respondia un sujeto en las sombras, pero sus ojos brillaban de rojo-me estoy hartando de que S.H.I.E.L.D, simpre nos arruine nuestros planes

-No lo dude, despues de todo es una tactica perfecta-sonreia el cientifico-¿no lo cree mi señor?

-Si, es verdad, ahora solo tenemos que observar como transita todo jajaja

Ambos veian una enorme pantalla, la cual veia a 5 chicas que al parecer ordenaban sus ropas en una maleta, al parecer estban por salir de viaje, eran 1 rubia, 1 castaña, 1 peliazul y 2 pelinegras

-Este proyecto sera nuestro mas grande golpe al mundo-reia el lider-solo espera y veras de lo que es capaz H.Y.D.R.A, maldito Nick Fury jajajaja

* * *

 **SAINAN-JAPON**

En cada una de sus habitaciones las mismas chicas habian terminado de empacar y se dirigieron a la puertade sus casas, despidiendose de todos, se irian de viaje a .U, las 5 se encontraron en el aereopuerto

-Pronto estaremos contigo de nuevo, Yuuki-kun-Sairenji

-Hi-respondieron las demas, mas sin que se dieran cuenta, sus ojos brillaron de rojo, cosa que no sucedio con Oshizu, que se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos de sus amigas

-'¿Que fue eso?'-se pregunto la chica fantasma, mas luego sacudio su cabeza-'estoy viendo cosas'

-¿Te sucede algo Oshizu-san?-pregunto con genuina preocupacion Rin

-NO, nada-se apresuro a responder-vamos o se nos ira el avion

Todas asintieron y se dirijieron a su destino

CONT...

* * *

 **UUUUUF, que bien que ya termine el capitulo, me tarde un poco en hacerlo, ADEMAS DE NO TENER ACCION Y SER ALGO CORTO, pero es que queria poner algo sentimental, espero no les halla molestado, recuerden que los agentes de shield no son solo peleas y explosiones**

 **¿Que creen que hayan sido esos brillos en los ojos de las chicas?**

 **¿Quienes creen que sean esos 2 sujetos en la oscuridad?**

 **Se los dejare de tarea jajaja**

 **Una aclaracion, esta historia arranca desde el final de la primera temporada de AGENT OF S.H.I.E.L.D, y la pelicula EL CAPITAN AMERICA: EL SOLDADO DEL INVIERNO, osea despues de la purga y desmantelacion de SH.I.E.L.D, mas como un toque personal, decidi que la O.N.U volveria a comandar la agencia desde las sombras para que nadie vuelva a saber de ella**

 **Bueno, hasta una nueva actualizacion**

 **Nos vemos hermanos, Neopercival se va**


	5. Mision 4: Una alianza entre las sombras

**Hey hermanos y hermanas, aqui les vengo a dejar este espisodio, tengo mas pero aun los estoy escribiendo, se que dije que talvez a comienzos de dicienbre es que vaya a actualizar, pero me dije a mi mismo, ¿los dejare sufriendo hasta ese entonces?, naaaaa, mejor les doy un incentivo, mas de una vez advierto, no VOY A DEJAR ESTE FIC (jajaja diganme si solo leyeron las mayusculas)**

 **Pero como dije antes, no voy a regresar rapido, esto solo fue suerte, ya que me inspire de forma inmediata al ver un episodio de MARVEL: AGENT OF S.H.I.E.L.D, asi que no aseguro nada de que podre actualizar mas seguido, ¿me netienden?, mi trabajo, asuntos personales y demas cosas no me dejan inspirarme bien**

 **Este capitulo lo escribi rapido, asi que dudo que les guste, puede que tenga algunas faltas ortograficas, si es eso, haganmelo saber en los reviews**

 **RECOMENDACION DE FIC:**

 **Una nueva vida: crossover de dbz y hisgh school dxd**

 **Autor: DARK-ZERO-0000**

 **Argumento:** **Buu fue derrotado y todo volveria a la normalidad...Bueno, eso fue lo que pensó Gohan. Ya nada volvería ha hacer normal!, el Demi Sayajin desconocía cómo llego a este mundo lleno de criaturas Bíblicas, sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, este mundo era su nuevo hogar en donde conocería a nuevos amigos y enemigos, donde tendría su nueva vida... Su Nuevo Comienzo. Gohan/Harem**

 **Bueno, sin decir mas se que han estado esperando esto, espero les guste (aunque tengo mis dudas T_T)**

* * *

Una nave de construccion claramente avanzada iba volando las nubes del cielo en territorio americano tiene el logotipo de un aguila de alas extendidas

Como siempre, se trataba de S.H.I.E.L.D

-Cielos, a esta velocidad, llegaremos en 1 dia y medio-reflexionaba consigo mismo con una gran sonrisa, Saruyama-al menos eso es bueno para estos pasajeros

Volteo a ver a Rito y los demas, todos estaban dormidos en sus asientos, de forma inconsiente un recuerdo se aviva en su mente, una en donde absolutamente todos los tripulantes del vehiculo, ademas de las chicas humanas, se encontraban en medio de un picnic, todos a una edad mas joven, en medio de risas, gritos, llantos y carcajadas

-Esos eran buenos tiempos-suspiraba nostalgico el azabache-lastima que ese dia jamas se volvió a repetir-lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de tristeza

Mas no sabia o no le tomo importancia, es que la princesa mayor de Deviluke, Lala, lo habia escuchado, no sabia de que hablaba, mas cuando dijo lo de los buenos tiempos que fueron, se dio una noción, entonces ella tambien sonrio nostálgica

-Si, si que lo eran-susurro muy despacio-mas intentare que esos dias vuelvan a nosotros como siempre querido amigo Saruyama, lo prometo-sonreia de forma imperceptible para todos

-Como sea-el azabache estiro los brazos al aire, dando a entender su cansancio junto a un bostezo lo demostro-creo que yo tambien meresco descansar un poco

 **¡PUSH!**

Aplastando el boton rojo, el piloto automatico se activa y cierra los ojos para entregarse a los brazos de Morpheo

Mas jamas creerian que estaban siendo vigilados

* * *

-Ara, ara, ¿que tenemos aqui?

Un ser encapuchado veia por medio de una inmensa pantalla holografica a la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D

-Asi que agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, ¿eh?-se preguntaba de forma burlesca-veamos quienes son-por medio de una aplicacion de rayos X y vision termica logro ver a los tripulantes y pilotos, mas se sorprendio al ver la lectura organica de la mayoria, no parecian humanos-¿y esto?, vamos a ver-tecleando su panel holografico, logrando que la imagen se aclarara, haciendolo pararse de la silla tirandola, su rostro mostraba incredulidad y alegria peligrosa-¡n-no pueder ser!-mostraba una sonrisa psicopata-¡las encontre!, ¡mejor termino mi trabajo antes!

Se sienta nuevamente a presionar botones con total euforia, luces parpadeaban, se podian escuchar cientos de sonidos irreconocibles, todo eso mientras el sujeto reia de forma macabra

 **¡PUSH!**

-Ahora veamos si sobreviven a esto...princesas, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Presiono un boton y desato el infierno sobre los agentes

* * *

 **¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!**

-¿Eh?-Saruyama se levantaba alarmado-¿que sucede?

-Oe Saru-llamaba su atencion el pelinaranja, levantandose y bostezando, los demas lo imitaban-¿que esta pasando?

-Eso es lo que voy a ver

 **[OBJETO VOLADOR-DESCONOCIDO DETECTADO]** -eso mostraba la pantalla del panel

-¿Eh?-tanto el pelinaranja como los demas se asombraron, ya que al asomarse a las ventanas del avion, vieron como de las nubes, 3 drones emergian, rapidamente, se lanzo y sento en el 3er asiento del copiloto, colocandose los auriculares empezo a hablar a travez del radio-Aqui S.H.I.E.L.D 316, reportandose, cambio

-...-Nadie respondia, eso empezaba a preocupar a los 4 agentes

-Repito-Yuuki estaba preocupado y las chicas lo notaron, asustandolas un poco-aqui S.H.I.E.L.D 316, cambio-aun nadie respondia-tenemos 3 drones volando muy cerca de nosotros, pedimos acciones a tomar

 **¡BRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

-¿Que demonios...?-Ren se quito de forma brusca los auriculares siendo imitado por Rito y Saruyama, ya que una estatica muy potente y molesta se escucho a travez de los auriculares de los 3

 **¡FUUUUUSH! (X2)**

-¡MIERDA!-exclamaba Saruyama-¡todos sujetense de algo!

 **¡FUUUUUUUUM!**

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron todas las chicas

 **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**

Todas se agarraron de donde pudieron para no caer, ya que 2 misiles fueron lanzados por uno de los drones, asi que tomando maniobras evasivas descendia rapidamente, haciendo girar el avion mientras caia, siendo seguidos por las mortales armas, en un punto, pudo evadirlas y estas estallaron chocando entre si

-¿Que esta pasando?-preguntaba alarmado Ren, mas su respuesta le llego al mirar por la ventana de su asiento, mas no le gusto la respuesta, es mas, le horrorizo-no puede ser...

-¿Que sucede Ren?-preguntaba Rito preocupado por los rasgos faciales de su amigo peliverde

-Mira por tu ventana-es lo unico que logro articular su boca por la sorpresa, mientras no quitaba la vista de su ventana

-¿Que esta...?-Rito quedo en el mismo estado que Ren al mirar por su ventana-no puede ser real

Saruyama y Nemesis preocupados por las facciones horrorizados de sus amigos (y pretendiente), los imitaron, quedando en el mismo estado, las chicas ya asustadas corrieron a una ventana y vieron los drones, no les parecio gran cosa, mas luego entendieron todo, quedando igual que los demas, esos drones tenian el logo del gran aguila en sus colas

El logo de S.H.I.E.L.D

-¡¿Que significa esto?!-pregunto/exclamo Nemesis-¡¿por que nos atacan nuestras propias armas?!

-¡S.H.I.E.L.D 316, reportandose con el helicarrier de Fury, cambio!-preguntaba exasperado Ren, mas no obtuvo respuesta-¡maldicion, no contesta nadie!

-¡Detecte el problema!-exclamo Saruyama-¡existe un bloqueo de frecuencia!, ¡no nos permiten comunicarnos ni con el helicarrier ni con el Triskelion!

-¿Que?, ¡maldita sea!-maldijo el peliverde-¿que estara pasando?

-¡No hay tiempo para eso!-tomaba el control el pelinaranja-¡debemos actuar!, ¡Saruyama, Nemesis, ustedes se quedan y pilotan la nave!-ordeno y ellos asintieron con la cabeza-¡Ren, tu y yo vamos a atacarlos!-ordeno mientras se quitaba el cinturon de seguridad y se levantaba al hangar, el peliverde asintio y lo imito, llenando de curiosidad a las princesas y sus amigas

Ambos corrieron y se sentaron en unas motos claramente adaptadas a la avanzada tecnologia de la agencia

-Rito, ¿que vas a hacer?-preguntaba preocupada la princesa mayor de Deviluke, mas se preocupo cuando lo vio sonreir de forma misteriosa-¿R-Rito?

-Una locura-respondio el pelinaranja dejandola confundidas no solo a ella, si no a todas, excepto claro, Nemesis, la cual sonreia por que sabia lo que venia a continuacion-una muy estupida

-¿R-Rito-san?-preguntaba nerviosa Momo, esto no le gustaba para nada-¿que estan...?

 **¡CLANK!**

-¡RITO!, ¡REN!-grito asustada la peliverde

-¡RITO/SAN/KUN!-Exclamaron las demas, pero no por eso no les preocupaba Ren

¿Que las asusto?, simple, el suelo debajo de los 2 se abrio dejandolos caer al vacio con las motos, aun con esas sonrisas bien pegadas en sus rostros, diferentes estaban las demas feminas, que se quedaron petrificadas del shock por lo que vieron

-No se preocupen chillonas-refutaba Nemesis sin dejar de ver al frente de ella-estaran bien

-¿Eh?-se preguntaba confusa Nana-¿estas segura de eso?-preguntaba dudosa la pelirrosa

-No olviden que ambos son de los mejores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D-respondio Saruyama pilotando la nave con suma maestria-estaran bien

Esa respuesta solo las alivio un poco, mas no del todo, eso lo notaron ambos agentes

-Mire, para que no se preocupen de mas, veanlo por ustedes mismas

-¿Que?-preguntaba Run incredula-¿como los...?

 **¡BIIIING!**

-Y-Ya veo..-tartamudeaba de lo asombrada que estaba y no era la unica, una enorme pantalla holografica aparecio frente a ellas, haciendolas ver la caida de ambos agentes-¿que tienen pensado hacer?

* * *

Ambos agentes caian en picada sentados sobre sus motos, ambos con una sonrisa de emocion en sus rostros, luego se vieron entre si, asintiendo al mismo tiempo, pulsaron un boton del panel en los volantes de sus motos y lo increible ocurrio, sus motos empezaron a agitarse, las ruedas empezaron a estirarse con la parte inferior ambas se estiraron a los lados y empezaron a girar cual helices de helicoptero, ¡las malditas motos podian volar!

* * *

-WOOOOOOOOOOOW-las chicas vieron asombradas ese hecho con estrellitas brillando en sus ojos, en serio estaban sorprendidas-¡es fascinante!, ¿por que jamas se nos ocurrio inventar esas cosas en Deviluke?-se preguntaba Lala

-No lo se, pero cuando todo esto termine le pedire a Rito-san que me enseñe a montar una de esas-decia Momo aun asombrada

-Nosotras tambien-respondieron al unisolo todas las chicas

-¡Pfff!-Saruyama intentaba contener su risa por el momento

-Cientos de Galaxias bajo su control, tecnologias de las mas avanzadas de el universo bajo su dispocison, ¿y se sorprenden por una aerofex?-se preguntaba a si misma de forma burlista la pelinegra, por suerte solo lo susurro muy despacio

* * *

-¡Bien!, comencemos con esto Ren-ordenaba Rito mientras Ren asentia-no las destruyamos, solo distraigamolas hasta que Saruyama y Nemesis desactiven lo que bloquea nuestras cominicaciones y lo que controla los drones

-De acuerdo, pero-Ren estaba un poco confindido-¿por que no los destruimos?, digo, en la central nos comprenderan

-No, es mejor asi, si los destruimos una parte podria caer en un lugar accesible para los civiles, si eso ocurriese, el mundo sabria que S.H.I.E.L.D, sigue activo y eso de momento no es bueno-Ren asentia a lo dicho por el pelinaranja, tenia razon, el mundo perdio confianza en la agencia, si se llegaran a enterar de que aun siguen activos, la O.N.U estaria en serios problemas-ademas...ya tengo un memorandun de una mision en la que accidentalmente destrui una base de H.Y.D.R.A con exito, mas eso no era lo malo, sino que tambien se destruyeron la media docena de naves supersonicas que se supone debia recuperar jejeje-se rascaba la nuca sonriendo apenado mientras Ren por poco se cae de la moto al escuchar la "importante" razon de su lider-¡muy bien Ren!, ¡comencemos!

-¡Bien!

 **¡FUUUM! (X2)**

Ambos volaban al rededor de los drones buscando llamar su atencion, lo cual lograron con rotundo exito, las naves voltearon y cambiaron por el momento de objetivo: Rito y Ren, entonces empezaron a disparar balas a los objetivos, mas estos empezaron a volar mas rapido y en zig-zag evitando que algunas de esas cosas le diera

 **¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!**

-¡Espero que lo arreglen rapido!- exclamo el peliverde

-¡Yo tambien!

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡maldita sea!, ¡maldita sea!-Saruyama buscaba por todos los medios desbloquear las señales, mas no tenia exito alguno, eso lo empezaba a exasperar-¡demonios!, Neme-san, te dejo a acargo de los controles

-Bien-contesto sin ninguna objecion

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

Saruyama se levanto de su asiento y corrio al lugar donde cayeron Rito y Ren, haciendo que la curiosidad de las chicas se elevara y se cuestionaran que hace, mas se sorprendieron cuando un teclado holografico aparecio frente de el y empezo a tipear con velocidad,se sorprendieron aun mas cuando cientos de pantallas holograficas con diferentes contenidos aparecian al rededor de el, empezando a tocarlas, ensancharlas desparecerlas, deslizarlas, unirlas, etc, etc...

-S-Saruyama-san, ¿que intentas...?-Kyouko intentaba preguntarle algo, mas fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

-¡Ahora no Kyouko-san, estoy un poco ocupado!-respondia sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia, mas se frustraba al no poder encontrar nada que lo ayudara-¡demonios!, ¡no puedo desbloquear nuestra frecuencia!

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

 **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]**

-¡Desvia los canales de frecuencia, en ese lapso de tiempo podria hacerse visible la frecuencia de bloqueo enemiga!-respondia Nemesis sin dejar de observar al frente

-¡Ya lo hice!, ¡mas el que este controlando los drones tiene un codigo de encriptacion muy fuerte y confuso, no puedo descifrarlo ni rapido, ni facilmente!

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

 **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]**

-¡Maldita sea!

Las chicas se estaban impacientando y entrando en panico, ¡no sabian una mierda lo que les pasaria!, mas Lala vio algo extraño en una de las pantallas, esta se levanto de su asiento y rapidamente se acerco a Saruyama bajo la curiosa mirada de todos los presentes

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

 **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]**

-¡Lala-san, ahora no...!-el pelinegro iba a pedirle que se siente, mas fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa

-Eso, ¿es lo que bloquea la señal?-apunto con su dedo una imagen en una de las pantallas-¿es eso verdad?

-S-Si, pero ¿como lo sabes?-preguntaba el pelinegro un poco confundido por el conocimiento del signo de la chica

-Luego te digo, ahora dejame ayudarte, creo saber como desenlasar esa frecuencia

-¿Como vas a...?

-¡Solo dejame!-Lala se adentro al lugar de Saruyama sorprendiendolo cuando ella mismo empezo a hacer lo mismo que el-¡no te quedes ahi parado sin hacer nada!, ¡sigue con lo que hacias!

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

 **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]**

-¡S-Si!-respondio un poco intimidado por la brusca forma de responderle de la princesa, cosa que en serio es muy rara de ver en ella, mas siguio con su labor

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

 **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]**

 **-** ¡Maldicion!-exclamaron ambos

* * *

Los chicos en los aerofex estaban teniendo un muy mal momento, despues de todo ahora los drones los apuntaban directamente a ellos 2, despues de todo 3 drones super veloces vs 2 aerofex no es algo recomendable, ¿verdad?, como podian los muchachos impedian que algunos de los disparos le dieran, mas eso se pòndria mas dificil de lo que creian

 **¡FUUUUSH!**

-¡Mierda!-exclamaba sorprendido el pelinararanja-¡Ren, maniobras evasivas!

-¡Si!-contesto el peliverde en el mismo estado que su lider

No era para menos, los putos drones les habian lanzado 3 misiles, ¡a cada uno!

-¡A ver a que les sabe esto!-exclamaba el pelinaranja, dando vuelta a la direccion de los milsiles en un supuesto acto suicida

* * *

-¡RITOOOOOOO!-gritaron con preocupacion las chicas por el acto tan demente del pelinaranja, Lala queria hacer lo mismo, pero confiaba en Rito y ademas tenia que ayudara Saruyama a desbloquear la encriptacion misteriosa, Saruyama no le dio importancia, despues de todo, conocia demasiado a su amigo pelinaranja, como par saber el resultado de sus movimientos suicidas

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

 **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]**

-Ese lunatico-susurraba con burla la pelinegra novia de Rito

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

 **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]**

 **-** ¡Mierda!

* * *

-¡Traguen plomo imbeciles!...¡por si me estan escuchando los altos mando...no es por ustedes!-exclamo/aclaro el pelinaranja

 **¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

El lunatico de Rito sin desviar su trayectoria, disparo a quemarropa contra los misiles dirigidos hacia el, logrando explotarlos y creando una enorme explosion con nube de humo incluida, en la cual el pelinaranja se metio saliendose de la vision y radar de los drones...y de las alteradas y asustadas chicas

Este chico tendria muchos problemas al volver

-Ese tarado jejejeje-se burlaba el peliverde tambien luchando contra los misiles en su contra

Este fue mas sutil y se desvio hacia mas arriba, Rito pudo evadirlos, pero Ren no podia por siempre los disparos que empezaron a propagar los drones e contra d elos 2, ahora entendia el porque se escondio en la nube de humo, mas este hizo algo igual de demente que su lider, empezo a girar hacia arriba en su propio eje, las balas pasaban a centimetros de su cabeza sin imbuirle ni una pizca de miedo

 **¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!**

-¡Woooooohoooo!, ¡esto no lo habia hecho jamas!-exclamaba con emocion el peliverde

* * *

-¡R-Ren!, ¡R-Rito!-exclamaba con furia la peliverde por las dementes acciones de sus 2 seres queridos, estaba rodeada de un atemorizante aura negra, con los ojos tapados por su cabello, mas se podian ver 2 puntos rojos brillantes en su lugar y su puño en alto, el resto sintio temor

-"Rito, Ren...ya valieron hermanos"-pensaba Saruyama con temor pero sin dejar de hacer su trabajo

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

 **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]**

-¡Carajo!

* * *

-Muy bien, hora de acabar con esto-cambio su direccion hacia mas arriba del cielo sin titubear-sube cariño, sube, sube

Mas los 3 misiles lo seguian sin dar marcha atras, en un punto dado, Ren apago el motor de su aerofex, ¡si, el muy lunatico lo apago!, por unos segundos cuando el motor se apago, se quedo suspendido en el aire, mas luego la gravedad empezo a hacer su trabajo, atrayendolo lentamente al vacio

-Asi es como me encargo de los misiles de calor hermano-decia a nadie en particular solo para el mismo, pero con burla-me quedo frio

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

2 de los 3 misiles colisionaron entre si y explotaron en donde Ren habia apagado su motor, los habia taraido a una trampa, mas aun quedaba una de los misiles y rapidamente se iba acercando al peliverde, asustando a las chicas, mas este estaba tranquilo, incluso estaba sonriendo, cuando estaba a metros de chocarlo...

 **¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Disparos de la nada aparecieron y destruyeron al misil, Ren no perdio el tiempo y encendio el motor de su aerofex, volviendo a volar por las nubes, ¿quien lo habia salvado?, pues su amigo el pelinaranja que salia de la nube de humo

-¡Demente!, ¡lo volviste hacer! jajaja-se burlaba el agente Rito-puede que seas un agente paracaidista, ¡pero eso fue ridiculamente asombroso!

-¡Miren quien lo dice, aun asi gracias!, ¡ahora sigamos con el plan!

* * *

-¡Ya falta poco!-exclamaba Lala ya un poco exhausta por el arduo esfuerzo que pone al estar tecleando-¡estamos a punto de desbloquear el codigo de bloqueo!

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

 **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]** **[ERROR]**

-Muy bien, sigamos-felicito Saruyama

* * *

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

-¡Mierda!

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

El sujeto encapuchado tambien se encontraba extenuado, el tambien estaba que tecleaba sin parar su teclado intentando que ambos no pudieran desbloquear los codigos de restriccion, mas poco a poco la faiga y cansancio lo superaban, ademas eran 2 contra uno, eso era trampa, ¿o no?, quien sabe, depues de todo el intenta matarlas

-¡No van a salirse con la suya, voy eliminarlas!-exclamaba con furia el sujeto-¡soy el mejor en lo que hago!, ¡Y LO QUE HAGO ES MATAR!, ¡NADIE, NINGUNA PRESA SE ME HA ESCAPADO JAMAS, Y USTEDES NO SERAN LA EXCEPCION!, ademas, despues no me pagan

* * *

 **¡TIP! ¡TIP! ¡TIP!**

 **[ACCESO APROBADO, ¿DESEA CANCELAR EL CODIGO DE BLOQUEO?** **]**

 **[SI** **]** **[NO** **]**

 **[SI** **]**

 **[CODIGOS RESTAURADOS, POR FAVOR, REINICIE LOS EQUIPOS** **]**

-¡Ya esta!-exclamaba con alegria la princesa mayor de deviluke-¡esta listo Neme-chan!, ¡reinicia el sistema!

-¡Eso nos mataria!, caeriamos en picada!-denegaba la pelinegra con mucha duda

-No te preocupes, formatee el programa para que sea un encendido rapido

-¡¿Que hiciste...?!-trataba de gritar auforica la pelinegra mas fue interrumpida por Lala

-¡Solo hazlo!, ¡¿quieres?!-exclamo la pelirrosa un poco molesta

 **[REINICIAR SISTEMA, ¿ESTA SEGURA?]**

 **[SI** **]** **[NO** **]**

Eso sorprendio un poco Nemesis, depues de todo, jamas la habia visto y jamas creyo que algun dia la veria de ese humor, asi que valiendose de sus palabras, reinicio, la maquina

 **[SI** **]**

 **[** **REINICIO ACTIVADO, POR FAVOR ESPERE A QUE EL SISTEMA VUELVA A ENCENDERSE** **]**

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Como dijo la pelinegra, el avion empezo a caer en picada, las chicas gritaban y se abrazaban por el terror, mas Lala, Nemesis y Saruyama se mantenin firmes con un gesto de determinacion, Lala se repetia en la mente "vamos", "vamos" "vamos", mientras se mordia el labio inferior y apretaba los puños, mas cuando todo se creia perdido...

 **[** **REINICIO COMPLETO, SISTEMAS EN OPTIMAS CONDICIONES** **]**

La nave volvio a encenderse, volviendo a los cielos

-¡SI!-exclamaron todos con notorio jolgorio

-¡Aqui S.H.I.E.L.D 316, ¿me escuchan?, ¡cambio!...-la pelinegra y los demas esperaban la respuesta con muchas ansias, pareciera que los corazones de cada uno se detendrian por la impaciencia

*Aqui Hellicarrier Fury al mando, cambio*-esa voz les devolvio la vida a todos los tripulantes de la nave

-Aqui Nemesis enviando señal de socorro o acciones a tomar, cambio

*Den su estatus, cambio*

-Estamos siendo atacados por 3 drones de la agencia, solicitamos acciones u ordenes a tomar

*¡¿QUEEEEE?!*...la voz de la intercomicacion se altero, haciendo que todos se tapen los oidos, la pobre de Nemesis se llevo la peor parte, despues de todo, tenia puesto los auriculares, mas luego la voz se calmo*¡Ejem!, bueno, ¿asi que eran ustedes?, esos 3 drones han sido manipulados y por casi una media hora hemos estado intentando vovlver a ponerlos bajo nuestro control, pero por lo que hemos visto, uestedes se nos adelantaron ¿verdad?*

-Bueno si, mas tuvimos un poco de ayuda de una de nuestras tripulantes, ya sabe, las que debemos dejar alla

*Entiendo, las princesas de Deviluke y sus acompañantes, ¿verdad?*pregunto la voz recibiendo un "si" de parte de la pelinegra*bien, sigan con las coordenadas, los drones ya estan bajo nuestro control lamentamos este hecho, las averiguaciones comenzaran ahora mismo, buena suerte y hasta luego, cambio*corta la transmision

-Gracias al cielo-suspiraba con gran alivio la pelinegra sacandose los auriculares y recostandose en su silla-bien ya estamo fuera de peligro-esto ocasiono que cada una de ellas suspirara de alivio

-Eso estuvo muy cerca-respiraba con calma la princesa mayor de Deviluke mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con sus manos-un poco mas y no la contabamos

-Es verdad-secundaba el pelinegro sentandose en el suelo-gracias por la ayuda, Lala-san

-De nada Saruyama-le respondia con una sonrisa

El pelinegro le respondio de la misma manera, puede que ellas hallan dañado a su mejor amigo, mas si Rito no sentia ningun rencor o malicia en contra de ella, ¿quien era el para sentirlo?, eso se lo dejaba a su amigo, despues de todo, solo el sabe como salir de este tipo de situaciones

-Bien, solo falta que Rito-san y Ren-san vuelvan a la nave-proponia Momo con una "dulce" sonrisa, estaba en duda por que la rodeaba un aura negra y violenta y no solo a ella, sino a todas, Lala incluida y el pobre de Saruyama al estar mas cerca de ella estaba espantado a mas no poder

En serio las habia enojado los temerarios actos suicidas de esos 2

-"En serio ya valiste hermano"-pensaba con terror el pelinegro mientras veia a Lala

* * *

-¡ATCHOOO!-estornudaba el pelinaranja junto a un escalofrio que cruzaba su espina dorsal diciendole que mejor era viajar fuera de la nave-creo que mejor seguimos aqui afuera, ya sabes como un comboy aereo, ¿no crees?, ya sabes, por si se presentan mas problemas-esa proposicion sonaba mas a una suplica

-Eeeeeh...esta bien-aceptaba Ren un poco desconcertado y confundido por la propociosion de su amigo, mas lo reflexiono unos segundos y vio que era una buena idea-tienes razon, pero mejor avisemos a los de adentro

-Buena idea-dicho esto aplasto un boton en el panel de su moto y empezo a transmitir-aqui Rito, ¿me escuchan?

*Sep*contestaba Nemesis*todo esta bien por aca y bajo control...bueno, un poco*repondio un poco molesta la pelinegra

-¿Eh?, ¿y eso?-pregunto confundido Rito

*Es mejor que se queden vigilando afuera hasta llegar al Triskelion*sugirio la pelinegra*creanme, es para que salven sus vidas*

-O-ok, contesto temeroso el pelinaranja, ya que sabia lo que amenzaba su vida-estaremos en contacto, cambio y fuera-corto la transmision y suspiro cansado-no deberian ponerse enojadas, asi es la vida de un agente

-¿Que te dijeron?-pregunto curioso Ren

-La misma idea que tuve yo, que nos mantengamos vigilando jejeje-respondia nervioso el agente Rito

-¿Ok?-respondia dudoso y no convencido el peliverde

Las 3 naves siguieron su camino

* * *

-¡DEMONIOS!

 **¡PAM!**

El sujeto que intento aniquilar a la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D, golpeo con fuerza su mesa despedazandola, por suerte su teclado era holografico o habria tenido la misma suerte

 **¡BIP!**

-Ah, maldita sea-se quejaba mientras se sobaba el punete de la nariz, el ya sabia quien era el que lo estaba llamando-muy bien, al mal tiempo, darle prisa-sin mas que perder abrio la vidollamada-¿que quieres Ajack?

-Teniamos un trato Dr. Lyle Getz-respondia con enojo y reproche el gobernante tirano de Deviluke-ustedes mataban a las princesa y amigas y nosotros les dabamos la tecnologia mas avanzada que tenemos en este mundo, ¿lo recuerda?

-Claro que lo recordamos, su "excelencia"-respondia con sarcasmo el ahora reconocido como Lyle-pero dejeme decirle que no estamos tratando con una estupides, hablamos de S.H.I.E.L.D, la organizacion de proteccion humana mas grande del mundo, ¿lo recuerda?

-¡No me hables en ese tono escoria!-recriminaba el tirano con ira en su voz-¡recuerda que yo soy un rey y me debes respeto!, ¡no me hables como a un igual!

-¡Pues te recuerdo que este no es tu mundo!-respondio de la misma manera el cientifico-¡asi que aqui me da la misma mierda quien seas!, ¡I.M.A, solo hace tratos contigo por tu tecnología mas no por respeto a ti!, ¡que te quede claro!

Ajack apretaba los dientes con una ira inconmensurable, mas tenian razon, ese no era su mundo, no por ahora, hacer algo estupido llevaria a que todos los super seres (incluidos super villanos) le declararn la guerra a los Devilukianos y viendo lo facil que fueron derrotados los Chitauris con solo 6 super heroes, entre ellos 2 simples humanos y Skrulls por los vengadores completos, pues Deviluke no costaria nada de trabajo

-Bien, como sea-respondio tratando de apaciguar su ira el tirano rey-dime, ¿si te doy algo mas apárte de tecnologia super avanzada, incrementarias tus esfuerzos?-pregunto con una sonrisa confiada

-¿Que tienes en mente?-pregunto curioso el cientifico de I.M.A

-Esto

 **¡FUUUUSH!**

-¡¿E-e-es en serio?!-preguntaba en shock y emocionado el cientifico-¡¿no lo darias?!

-¿Tu que crees?-pregunto confiado el rey pues su oferta fue tomada muy bien en cuenta-si hacen bien el trabajo, se los dare para que hagan todas las pruebas que quieran

-¡Aceptamos!, el trabajo estara hecho cuando menos lo esperes jejeje

-Eso espero socio jajajaja

Ambos reian como maniacos y no era para menos, Ajack le mostro una enorme plancha de acero azulado que se veia a bastante distancia que era sumamente resistente, era carbonita, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atencion al cientifico, una simple plancha de acero simple jamas le llamaria la atencion, sino a la silueta atrapada y petrificada en el, mostrando un rostro agobiado al anterior rey de Deviluke

Gid Lucione Deviluke

-Bien, todo saldra como pedir de boca-decia el rey complacido al cortar la video llamada y saliendo del lugar hasta llegar a su trono-¿no lo crees mi vida?-preguntaba con sosobra a la hermosa pero decaida y triste mujer pelirrosa de la sala

-Si, mi rey-respondio la desganada mujer

Sephie Michaela Deviluke fue tomada por el tirano de Ajack y la obligo por el bien de sus hijas y de su "ex" esposo a convertirse en una de sus concubinas, siendo la numero 1 para el por obvias razones, mas ella le desagrada y detesta, solo lo soporta por el bienestar de sus seres amados, por eso las apoyo a escapar para pedir ayuda a la tierra, solo que ella no sabe que el ya estaba enterado de eso y tambien que esta tras las cabezas de el ex-rey y sus hijas

-Tranquila Seph, ¿aun no te acostrumbras a esto?-preguntaba con burla el sadico de Ajack

-...-mas ella no le contesto, solo desvio su mirada

-Lastima, por que...

 **¡SCERCH!**

-¡Hmmm..!-gemia de desagrado la mujer, pues este le estaba agarrando uno de sus senos de forma lasciva y fuerte

-Tu eres mia y de nadie mas, ¿lo entiendes?-pregunto aprentando un poco mas hasta que asintio-buena chica y preparate por que esta noche solo seremos tu y yo jajajaja-salio de la sala del trono a sus aposentos, dejando a la desdichada mujer caer de rodillas y llorando

-Chicas, dense prisa por favor-sollosaba en voz baja

* * *

 **LUGAR DESCONOCIDO-TIERRA**

-Bien doctor, ¿como van los sujetos de prueba?

-Estan muy bien equipadas y entrenadas, todas unas expertas en el arte de la seduccion y asesinato, unas expertas en el arte de la infiltracion y asesinato a sangre fria

-Unas muy buenas armas jejeje

-Asi es, sus habilidades y agilidades han sido incrementadas casi al limite humano, nadie podria detenerlas

-Eso espero doctor, despues de todo, para nuestros planes esas caracteristicas son nescesarias jajaja

-No se preocupe General, puesto a que estas "soldados" no nos van a fallar, fueron perfeccionadas hasta el limite, no seran una falla como el ultimo sujeto de prueba

-Muy bien, te creere, esto sera lo mejor para nosotros

Ambos sonrieron macabramente mientras veian la enorme pantalla hologramica en donde se podian ver a las 5 chicas de Sainan durmiendo placidamente en el avion que se dirijia a E. , mas la pantalla tenia un letrero encima, lo cual daba el nombre del proyecto:

 **[PROYECTO: SOLDADO DEL INVIERNO SUPREMO** **]**

 **[PROGRAMA LISTO: OPERACION DESPERTAR ACTIVADO]**

 **[** **REINICIO COMPLETO, SISTEMAS EN OPTIMAS CONDICIONES** **]**

 **[ESTADO DE HIBERNACION: SUSPENDIDA** **]**

 **[SOLDADOS DEL INVIERNO:DESPIERTEN** **]**

En ese momento 4 de las 5 chicas abrieron sus ojos abruptamente y sus ojos se iluminaron de rojo

-¿Eh?-se depertaba Oshizu de forma suave ya que un malestar en su cabeza le molestaba-¿que ocurre?

Ella no tenia idea

* * *

 **Como dije antes, en mi defensa, este espisodio lo escribi rapido y por impulso, asi que no se si tenga errores y otras cosas, asiq ue por favor, me lo dejan saber ¿si?, siento ya no actualizar tan seguido, pero es que la falta de inspiracion me golpea duro y feo, ademas del trabajo, ya que las fiestas de octubre noviembre y diciembre se vuelven un poco locas, los que trabajamos nos entendemos**

 **Espero les halla gustado este episodio nos vemos**


	6. Malas noticias chicos

**¿Que hay hermanos?, vengo con un anuncio de malas noticias**

 **Una que lo mas probable haga que quieran castratme, asesinarme y talvez por decensia y un poco, (solo un poco) de lástima, lanzarme a un rio cercano**

 **Asi que inhalen**

 **Ahora exhalen**

 **Haganlo por 30 seg antes de leer lo de mas abajo**

 **¿Estan listos?**

 **Bien, continuen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡SE ME BORRARON LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE MES DE EL ASCENSO DE LOS DRAGONES Y YUUKI RITO: AGENTE DE S.H.I.E.L.D!**

 **Lo se lo se se los prometi en este mes, pero es que mis sobrinos hicieron la grande en mi computadora y la formatearon**

 **¡ME BORRARON TODOS LOS ARCHIVOS DE TODOS MIS FICS!**

 **Tendre que escribir todos los capítulos desde el comienzo, asi que talvez solo talvez pueda publicarlos antes de fin de año, pero no prometo nada**

 **Bueno, mejor me pongo a trabajar ahora, nos vemos mas adelante hermanos**

 **PD: ¡NO VAYAN A COMENZAR CON LAS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE!,...he recibido tantas que ya perdio lo divertido y se volvio aburrido XD**


	7. Mision 5: un aberinto mental

**LIFE:0**

_¡Esto es estupido!

 **¡CRASH!**

El rey de Deviluke estaba enojado y no era para menos, el, un rey se habia rebajado a hablar con un miserable plebeyo un simple humano como el Dr Getz, como si fueran iguales

¡El es un rey!, no, mas que un rey, ¡el es un dios!, ¡uno que no tiene piedad con los demas, el gobierna todo el universo sin ningun oponente que le detenga el paso!

Asi que un simple humano y su planeta "primitivo" jamas iban a salirse con la suya al joder y provocar la ira del "dios" del universo

El y todos los humanos pagaria por su osadia y su tendencia de blasfemarlo con sus inutiles existencias, el iba a hacerlos pagar con sus propias manos

No por nada, su poder era igual, o talvez mas grande que el del antiguo rey Devilukiano Gid, el cual el mismo se encargó de encerrar en carbonita y tambien a quien tienr como adorno, ¡no!, como trofeo en la sala de su castillo

-Pero...¿como lo lograria?

Suspirando tratando de calmarse, lo logra inhalando y exhalando una cierta cantidad de veces y luego se deja caer nuevamente al trono, pensativo

El no era idiota, ¿como demonios iba a atacar un mundo en donde existen seres que a pesar de que algunos visten ridiculos trajes coloridos de mayas, algunos tenian un poder equivalente a 20 Gids al 100% de su poder total?

Por eso no lo hacia, por el simple hecho de que caeria tal cual mosca al intentar enfrentar el y su ejercito a el ejercito mundial de fenomenos superpoderosos

¿Buscaria aliados contra ellos?

Era la respuesta mas obvia y mas prometedora que se le habia cruzado por la mente, podria tener ayuda de los mundos aliados a Deviluke, asi no importaba que tan poderosos sean, caerian sin ningun tipo de error, después de todo, ¿como demonios pelearias contra el poder de todo el universo?, era un plan definitivo, ¡no habia fallas!

Excepto una

-Malditos traidores blasfemos

Mascullo con ira y no era para menos, ya no tenian planetas aliados a Deviluke

Asi como leen, Deviluke, un imperio galactico poderoso e imbatible, se había quedado sin aliados, el régimen que mas era una dictadura, no le agrado a los aliados que con tanto esfuerzo le costo reunir al temperamental pero bien intencionado Gid

Pues ¿a quien le agradaria?

A nadie, claro esta, pero ¿como podria gustarte el que venga un "X" tipo a tu mundo y a la voz de "¡yo soy el rey, asi que obedezcan"! pide que lo alavances?

A nadie repito, uno que venga a humillarte, pisotearte y llevarse tus cosas sin contemplaciones solo porque el es el Rey

-Esos canallas, todos los infieles, ¡caeran ante mi poder!

Su ira estallaba, pero no al punto de volverse loco, no, el sabia que dejarse caer en la ira ciega no era recomendable, seria mejor esperar, después de todo, aunque daban aliados, no eran lo que el quería, pero aliados eran

Y muy podeosos

Y justo eran de la tierra

-Bien planeta tierra e inmundos simios-decia de forma confiada y petulante, cual rey soberbio-veamos si pueden hacer algo en contra de mis aliados

* * *

 **LIFE:RITO**

Vaya que es un viaje largo y agotador, bueno, es verdad, fue muy estimulante y emocionante el combate aereo que tuvimos no hace mucho contra nuestros propios artefactos de defensa

Pero bueno, asi es la vida de los agentes, peligrosa y divertida

Debemos darnos prisa, despues de todo, las aerofex tienen un limite de combustible como todo vehiculo normal, si seguimos asi, no nos quedaraas opcion a Ren y a mi, entrar a la nave

Y eso es lo que menos queremos hacer

Segun lo que nos dijo Nem-san, Lala y las demas estan sumamente enojadas por las maniobras y movimiento suicidas que hicimos para detener el ataque, conociendolos, Nem debe de estarlas ignorando y Saruyama con panico hace lo mismo finguendo y argumentando que debe pilotear sin ninguna distraccion

Jajajaja, amigo eres un mangoneado jajajaja, aunque no se de que me burlo, ambos somos iguales

Aunque lo que en realidad me impresiona es que Lala muestre ese tipo se sentimientos como el enojo, cuando la conoci, era tan alegre y vivaz, jamas le conoci una faceta seria o enojada

Pero ahora es distinta, creo que al exponerse al mundo de la traicion que su "querido" prometido le construyo, le hizo ver que la vida no siempre son dulces y caramelos, sumo puntos el hecho de querer matarlas, se entero que la vida es dura

Y tuvo que aprenderlo a la mala

Creo que mas bien le hizo un favor al abrirle los ojos a las verdades de lo que es la vida y el universo entero, el universo...¿que diablos piensas hacer Ajack?

Bueno, sea como sea, debemos llegar rapido al triskelion

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Cielos, ya estamos cerca, puedo ver el edifico a lo lejos, es increible que a pesar de todo el caos que genero el que se descubriera que H.Y.D.R.A estuviera infiltrada en la organizacion, aun podamos conservar las bases

Pues claro que no fue facil, para el mundo, estas instalaciones estan fuera de sevicio y bajo el control de la O.N.U, asi que no habia problemas ni sospechas del porque aun no han sido demolidas

Pero la realidad para todos, es que las instalaciones sigyen operando como siempre, claro que con personal nuevo y muy pocos antiguos desde la purga de los traidores

Bueno, eso era lo de menos, ¡S.H.I.E.L.D, aun vive idotas de H.Y.D.R.A!, ¡tragense esa!

Aunque por muy poco, pero bueno lo que importa es que aun seguimos aqui, ya que luego de ser agente, no se que mas haria con mi vida, ya que ser agente es todo lo que se hacer

Ser militar seria lo mas proximo

 **[Alto ahi, identifiquese]**

Cielos, lo habia olvidado, desde que se supo de los sucesos con H.Y.D.R.A, la seguridad se ha vuelto extremadamente estricta

Por lo que los mandroids y las naves en frente de nosostros apuntandonos con todas sus armas son una amenaza clara a nuestra segurirdad fisica

 ***Aqui S.H.I.E.L.D 314, reportandose, cambio*** Como siempre, Nem nos salva el trasero

 **[Afirmativo-** al reconocernos, todos bajan sus armas, ¡fiuuuu!, que alivio- **requerimos sa** **ber el motivo de su llegada]**

 ***Fury o Hill ya debieron informarles***

 **[Es por medida de seguridad, asi que respondan]**

 ***AAAAh, que pesados, bueno, traemos cargas importantes que deben ser protegidas***

 **[…]**

 ***…..***

Mierda, cuanta tension

 **[Afirmativo, hemos confirmado a cerca de los paquetes, pueden entrar]**

Cielos, por poco y pense que no la contabamos, en serio Nem es la unica que puede sacarnos de cualquier apuro, en serio debo de hacer algo por ella

Nuestras naves fueron escoltadas por las otras naves y mandroids hasta dentro de las instalacuiones, ahi aterrizamos en el hangar

Por seguridad, yo aterrize de forma lejana y sali disparado a la oficina del Triskelion, no queria enfrentarme a la furia de las chicas

Mas facil era pelear contra Galactus

-Cielos, este lugar ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que vine aqui

Y era verdad, mas grande, moderno y tecnologico, ademas afuera existen mas lugares de entrenamiento, Bunkers, sitios seguros, etc, etc...

-Claro que si-esa voz femenina llamo mi atencion-debimos hacerlo mas grande y seguro desde nuestra caida

Esa voz, jajaja, en serio desde que supe que en realidad no habia muerto en las manos del traidor de Grant Ward, el asombro jamas me dejo, al girar el rostro pude ver a una de las mujeres mas analiticas y peligrosas de S.H.E.L.D

-Gusto en verte de nuevo...Victoria Hand

* * *

 **LIFE:OSHIZU**

Pero...pero..., ¿que ha pasado?

Todo esta teñido de color rojo sangre, destruido, cadaveres por tosos lados

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUI?!

Trato de reincorporarme, tardo unos minutos, pues los escombros encima de mi dificultan mis acciones

Un momento, ¿escombros?

¿Fuego?

Esto...¿que ha pasado?

-¡Chicas!, ¡¿donde estan?!

Gritaba deseperada, ¿y quien no lo estaria?, solo recuerdo que estabamos en el avion rumbo a America, luego un ligero dolor de cabeza y luego…

Oscuridad

Camine de forma acelerada evadiendo los cuerpos, llamas y escombros, hasta grite y di un salto cuando unas chispaz explotaron cerca de mi, pero aun asi, con mi miedo y todo, debia encontrar a las chicas

-¿Chicas?

El lugar era un completo desatre, era comobun campo de guerra, hasta tuve que saltar al suelo y cubrirme la cabeza cuando empece a escuchar gritos y disparos por distintas partes

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?

Al fin los ruidos y disparos cesaron, levantaba poco a poco la cabeza y veia a todos lados, al no ver peligro me empezaba a levantar, de forma lenta, despues de todo, siento que el peligro aun no ha pasado

-¿Chicas?...miro para todos lados buscandolas, sin exito-¿chi...?..¡¿pero que ocurrio aqui?!

No podia creerlo, ¡al frente de mi, se encontraba muestro avion en llamas, estrellado y otro sin numero de cuerpos aparecian desparramados por todo el lugar, de seguro eran los pasajeros

Pero no solo el avion, tal parecia que nos estrellamos en una aldea cercana, ya que el desatre y las llaman consumian lo que parecia ser rusticas viviendas y muchas otras cosas

-¡¿Alguien me escucha?!, ¡¿hay alguien por ahi?!

Mi voz sonaba desesperada, pero debian entenderme, soy una enfermera certificada y me preocupo por el bienenestar de los demas

Pero lastimosamente, no hay nadie

¿Pero que esta pasando?, ¿como fue que el avion se estrello?, ¿como es que sobrevivi?, ¿por que me encontraba tan lejos del lugar del choque?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, como si fuera una ruleta rusa a maxima velocidad y sin detenerse, todas eran preguntas importantes pero sin embargo, habia una que era la mas importante y que no me dejaba en paz

¿Como sobrevivi?

Pero no tenia tiempo para aquello, debia encontrar a las chicas sin perder tiempo, debo ayudarlas, o en la pena, ojala no sea asi, rescatar sus cuerpos

-Chicas...¿en donde estan?

Me abria paso a travez del infierno en donde me encontraba, no podia describirlo de otra forma, literalmete era un infierno, llamas extendiendose por todo el lugar, escombros y ruinas y cuerpos tirados por tosas partes

Pasajeros y habitantes del pueblo

Espero y sus almas descansen en paz, pero aunque no lo demuestro, tengo miedo, no por todo el panorama aterrador que me rodea, bueno talvez un poco, pero es porque no siento nada

No siento ni repulsion o asombro a este enfermizo lienzo pintado con la sangre y desgracias de los infortunados cuerpos

Y eso me daba miedo, ¡miedo a no sentir miedo!

¿Que me esta pasando?, pienso que no debo estar bien, ¿como podria estarlo?, deberia estar muerta de terror y panico al ver tanto caos y muerte, pero nada

¿Sera que me golpee tan fuerte la cabeza?, es lo mas probable y talvez ya este loca?, debo estarlo, por que no cualquiera caminaria en un campo de muerte y destruccion sin sentir terror o miedo

¿Que me ocurre?, ¿que me esta pasando? esas son las preguntas que rondan por mi mente y me gopean cual mazos al concreto

-¡Oigan!, ¡otra sobreviviente!

Oigo otra voz aparte de la mia en medio de este infierno, ¿seria ironico decir que sono mas a un coro de angeles celestiales?, no me importa, despues de todo al fin tanto estres y cansansio me ganan, mis ojos se cierran poco a poco mientras veo de forma borrosa como lo que parece un paramedico junto a sus compañeros, le seguian de cerca

Al final cai de cara, aun semi consiente, aun asi siento que toman mi cuerpo y me intentan reanimar diciendone cosas como "no te nos vas a ir", "resiste" o "todo va a estar bien"

Aunque en realidad, no se si en verdad todo estara bien, lo siento chicas, no pude hallarlas

Por favor, perdonenme

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, cai en la oscura inconciencia

* * *

 **LIFE:0**

En una sala de cuidados intensivos, la pelinegra empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, al menos eso daba a entender los movimientos de su cuerpo y ojos aun cerrados

Tal parece que pronto iba a despertar

-Hmm...hmm...hmm...¿donde estoy?-preguntaba aun medio dormida, se sento en la cama con mucho esfuerzo, al examinar con la mirada el sitio pudo ver algo muy familiar-ya veo, es la sala de una clinica u hospital

Siguio examinando con la mirada el lugar

Al no ver a nadie mas, se entristecio, creyendo lo peor, que ella era la unica sobreviviente del fatal y tragico accidente aereo, que habia perdido a sus amigas

Estaba equivocada

-¿Por que esa cara, Oshizu-san?

Esa voz le devolvio la vida, al girar pudo ver a su amiga Rin Koujo acostada y sonriendole como si nada

-¡Koujo-sempai!-exclamo alegre la pelinegra-que bueno que te encuentres bien

-Gracias, pero no soy la unica-esas palabras alegraban su alma-utiliza tu poder a esas cortinas de alla

Haciendo caso a su superiora, utilizando su poder elevo las cortinas de las camas de enfrente, cual viento fuerte y su sonrisa creicio mas, pues ahi se encontraban sus amigas dormidas

Haruna Sairenji

Kotegawa Yui

Run Jewlrya

Risa Momioka

Estaban inconcientes y nada mas, eso alegro a la pelinegra, hasta que su sonrisa se desvanecio, dejando el rostro serio y analitico que aparecio

-"¿Acaso...fuimos la unicas sobrevivientes?"

Para ella era algo muy extraño y misterioso que solo ellas esten vivas, al menos hasta que le dijeran lo contrario, debieron morir junto a los demas, ademas, ¿que fueron esos gritos y disparos que oyo antes?

No tenia idea de nada

-Oe Oshizu-san, ¿te ocurre algo?-pregunto un poco preocupada la kendoka por el repentino cambio de humor de su kouhai

-¿Eh?-volteo a ver a su amiga-¡Ah!, tranquila no me pasa nada, solo que aun estoy un poco sensible por todo esto, no se como sobrellevarlo

-Yo tampoco-admitia la castaña viendo el techo de la sala-no se que dire cuando regrese a mi hogar

-Sera mejor descansar

-Si, creo lo mismo

Ambas chicas quedaron mudas luego de eso, ambas tenian en mente muchas cosas que pensar por todo lo que ocurrio, pero la fantasma solo tenia una pregunta en mente

"¿Que rayos esta pasando aqui?"

* * *

En la zona de desastre todo era un caos, al menos un caos controlado, ya que los bomberos evitaron a toda costa que la llamas consumieran todo

Habia una inmensa cantidad de autos policias, ambulancias, bomberos y como no, autos de la prensa

En medio de todo esto, habia un capitan de policia que observaba todo el lugar del desastre, con cigarrillo en sus labios, veia como los forences recogian todo tipo de pruebas y levantaban los cadaveres del suelo

-Capitan-era un oficial reportandose hacia su superior-las sobrevivientes ya estan a salvo en el hospital de la ciudad cercana

-Bien-respondia mientras inhalaba el humo del cigarrillo-luego las interrogaremos, por ahora apuesto a que necesitan descansar-con esas palabras, hace que el humo del cigarrillo abandone su boca

-¡Capitan!-otro policia habia llegado a informar a su superior-hemos decubierto algunas cosas extrañas en el interior del avion

-¿Cosas extrañas?-decia mientras tomaba el cigarrillo de sus labios-muestrame

Caminaron hasta llegar lo que quedaba del avion y ahi es donde pudo apreciar lo que su subordinado le quiso decir, a pesar de los severos daños y quemaduras por el fuego, algunas zonas mostraban signos de maltrato que no fueron creadas por el choque

Cortes langos, como si se tratase de un corte de espada, habian algunos por todo el lugar

Orificios al parecer hechos por armas de fuego, al igual que los cortes, habian muchos

-¿Que ocurrio aqui en realidad?-se preguntaba asi mismo el capitan de policia mientras con una de sus manos tocaba uno de los largos cortes

* * *

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR OCULTO Y** **LEJANO**

-Vaya, la prueba salio exitosa, esto le dara a nuestros socios y demas compradores la confianza necesaria para seguir con nuestros planes

-Lo se Varon Struker-respondia una mujer que se encontraba a su lado-con esta pequeña demostracion de poder y resistencia de nuestro producto, todos estaran felices

-Lo se Viper, esto nos colocara por encima de todos, seremos los lideres de las guerras y asi H.Y.D.R.A podra coronarse como rey del mundo

-Solo espero que ese dia llegue pronto

* * *

-Vaya que dia

Una armadura cibernetica color oro y rojo surcaba los cielos de Manhattan volando directamente al lugar del desastre

-Rhodey, dime una cosa-preguntaba el quense encontraba dentro delbtraje-¿por que no quisiste acopañarme?

-Bueno, a diferencia de cierto multimillonario egicentrico e idorta...

-¡Oye!-espeto ofendido

-Yo trabajo con las fuerza aerea, lo que me mantiene ocupado, por lo que mis libertades son algo limitadas

-Deberias relajarte mas-sugeria el sujeto de armadura a su amigo mientras volaba por medio de un desierto-sal con amigos, vayamos a beber y conoce alguna chica con la que pases una noche inolvidable…al menos hasta que finjas que no recuerdes nada y salgas del departamento de la chica intentando que no intente restrearte jajajaj

-"Jajajaja!, que gracioso Tony-reia de forma sarcastica el moreno-pero no soy tu, ademas no creo que a Pepper le guste lo que estas diciendo

El pensar en eso, puso azul de nervios al magnate de las industrias Stark

-Bueno Rodhey, ya estoy llegando-trataba de cambiar de tema-asi que nos vemos luego

-Nos vemos-se despidio cortando la comunicacion

El mundo veia asombrado como arriba en el cielo una figura volaba a la zona de desastre a una velocidad asombrosa, hasta que se detuvo y descendio de forma suave frente a los shoqueados presentes

¿Que hacia el aqui?

Esa era la pregunta del millon que rondaba la mente de todos, ¿que era tan importante como para traerlo a el aqui?, solo fue una talvez, falla de motor

Aunque nonlo podian notar por su casco, Stark estaba sontiendo por las reacciones de los presentes, hasta que su voz les devolvio a la realidad

 _"Yo soy Iron-man, un placer trabajar junto a ustedes"_


	8. Avance

—Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D y el mundo entero descubrio que H.Y.D.R.A se habia infiltrado en la organizacion, fue nuestro fin—explicaba Rito bebiendo una lata de jugo junto a una curiosa Momo atenta a sus palabras, mientras ambos veian la puesta de sol a travez de un gigantesco muro de vidrio—o al menos eso se creyo—explico con una ligera sonrisa

—¿A que te refieres Rito-san?

Rito miro por abajo, viendo una ciudad que se encontraba bajo de ellos, obviamente el Helicarrier estaba en un modo de camuflaje, tambien imposible de rastrear por cualquier radar, asi que estaban totalmente fuera de radar

No era posible ratrearlos

Estaban a salvo

—Nunca nos fuimos—respondia aun viendo el firmamento—pero por el bien de todos, debiamos desaparecer—Momo ante esas palabras se confundio aun mas, pero cuando iba a volver a preguntar, Rito se le adelanto—la reputacion y credibilidad de la organizacion cayeron en picada, el mundo entero perdio la confianza el nosotros y todos pedian nuestro final, ya no teniamos nada

Momo seguia confundida, ¿como Rito podia recordar eso con una sonrisa?

—Pero, todos los odian, no confian en ustedes, incluso ahora deben seguir entre las sombras—preguntaba aun confundida y un poco estresada por no entender que impulsaba al pelinaraja y a el resto de la organizacion a continuar con su labor—¿porque siguen haciendo todo esto?

Rito no despego su mirada pero aun asi respondio

—Porque somos S.H.I.E.L.D—esa vaga respuesta no satisfacia su curiosidad, es mas, casi su estres aumento al aun no entender nada—nuestro deber es mantener seguro al mundo, pues de no er asi, ¿quien lo haria?—con una sonrisa suave giro a ver a la pelirrosa

Ante esa respuesta a Momo, ella quedo estremecida y cautivada por la determinacion del pelinaranja, pero claro, era Rito despues de todo, noble y entregado por el bien de quien sea, asi era el y nadie podia hacerlo cambiar

Y nadie queria hacerlo

Apreto sus puños en un intento de no mostrar debilidad, pero era muy dificil, ella amaba ea forma de ser de Rito, aun se arrepentia de su actuar y sobre todo, el elegir la peor decision de su vida, dejarlo por otro chico

El que se supone iba a amarla

Que tonteria

—Rito-san...

—Bien, ya vamonos—decia dando la vuelta dirigiendose de nuevo al interior del helicarrier, dirigiendose a su habitacion—ya casi anochece, debemos descansar

Momo no se habia movido de su lugar, sus ojos antes cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello, ahora veian al pelinaranja alejarse lentamente, su espalda para ella era como un muro imponente, un escudo impenetrable que la protegeria de todas las maldades del mundo

Un derecho que ella perdio al haberlo cambiado

—Lo siento...

Aun con su cabello tapandole los ojos, se podia ver como ligeras lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, aprentando los puños y dientes en dolor al sentir el haber perdido algo muy importante para ella

El amor de Yuuki Rito

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Esto va a acabar pronto!—Ajax exclamaba a todo pulmon y euforico a todo el ejercito de Deviluke que se postraba ante el—esta crisis que nos rodea va a desaparecer pronto, ¡el honor y poderio de Deviluke va a realzarce!—se levantaba de su trono orgulloso y con el mismo tipo de sonrisa infla el pecho—peleemos esta batalla, ¡esta guerra que la insolente tierra nos ha declarado!

—¡HOOOOOOOO!—exclaman con euforia ante las palabras de su maligno nuevo rey

Muy pocos fueron los que no celebraran las palabras del maligno rey, entre ellos el paladin Zastin junto a sus dos compañeros y la triste reina Sephie, obviamente no aprobaban nada de eso

Pero obligadamente debian obedecer y Ajax dandose cuenta de eso, sonreia arrogantemente, tenia a la mas bella mujer de la galaxia en sus manos, al perro fiel del rey enano y el susodicho encerrado en una de las sustancias conservadoras mas fuertes del universo

—"Si, todo va como lo planee"—pensaba con confianzs y arrogancia—"muy pronto toda la galaxia sera mia"

En eso piensa en el "aliado" misterioso que habia aparecido de la nada y que gracias al poder comprimido que le habia conferido, sus posibilidades de ganar aumentaron drasticamente

Un gran objeto brillaba tras la gran cortina que se encontraba tras el trono, era lo que le daba toda esa confianza

—"Toda mia hehehehe"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Rito, estatus—preguntaba serenamente Maria Hill

 **-*[...]*-**

—¡Tuve que tomar un desvio!

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOMM!**

 **¡BAAAM!**

Rito como podia evadia miles y miles de disparos ocasionados por los cañones, torretas y otra variedad de armas portadas por un inmenso transporte aereo

Un Helicarrier

— _Parece que te diviertes_ —Maria Hill se escuchaba burlista— _el regalo que te dio Sam Wilson te gusto mas de lo que creimos_

—¡Estas cosas son geniales!—respondia euforico mientras aun volando y evadiendo los ataques—¡obvio me gustarian!

— _¡Ya deja de jugar y completa la maldita mision!_ —una muy enojada y preocupada Nemesis tomaba el comunicador

Rito se estremecio por el tremendo grito de su novia que se tuvo que sobarse las orejas para apaciguar el dolor, pero a los segundos volvio a evadir ataques, un segundo de distraccion seria mortal

—¡Ya voy Neme-chan!—decia desanimado Rito, mas vio como al frente de el, una nave se pocisionaba y sin pensarlo, disparo varios misiles en su contra—¡Ah rayos!

 **-*[...]*-**

—¡RITO!—exclamaron todas la chicas horrorizadas al presenciar ese suceso

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN DEL AVANCE**_

 _ **FECHA A ESTRENO:**_

 _ **15/09/2018**_


	9. Mision 6: una mision en frio

**Aloha hermanos y hermanas, lo se lo se, me he demorado casi dos años en actualizar esta historia, pero la verdad no se me ocurria nada para el siguiente capitulo, pero ahora que me he visto casi todas las tempordas de Marvel: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D pues me dio un staque de inspiracion masiva, asi que lo logre**

 **5 dias antes de lo publicado hehe**

 **Y esta vez, la historia llego para seguir adelante**

 **Lo siento por esta ocasion no voy a responder reviews, estoy un poco cansado por todo lo que escribi hoy**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

 **-*[...]*-**

 **Planeta tierra-Torre Stark**

El ambiente no cuadraba, muertos por docenas, vidas perdidas sin remedio, por suerte (si es que asi se le podia llamar) el vuelo era de turismo de parejas, no para niños, por lo que ningun infante habia caido victima de esta atrocidad

Pero el aun asi, se sentia identificado con los pobres niños que habran quedado sin padres a raiz de esta desgracia, ¿que serian de sus futuros?, no tenia la mas minima idea

Veia todas la fotos y videos que lo rodeaban en ese domo holografico producto de un mini cubo metalico, una nueva fabricacion de su empresa, sentado en un sillon con las piernas semicruzadas y una mano en el menton, analizaba todo lo que se mostraba alrededor de el

¿Que fue un accidente?, el no se tragaba ese cuenta

Segun las pruebas, hubo un desperfecto en el motor del avion, lo que lo hizo perder altura y estrellarse, eso fue lo que ocasiono este atroz accidente con la consecuencia de vidas humanas perdidas

Pero el no se la creia

La evidencia descartaba muchas cosas, el fuego cubrio la mayor parte de las pruebas, pero el era un genio muy perpicaz y observador, por lo que casi nada se le escapaba de su vista, ademas la vision sumamente avanzada tecnologicamente del casco de su armadura ayudo bastante

—J.A.R.V.I.S, acerca un poco la imagen numero 33

— _Como ordene señor_

La orden fue aceptada y la imagen se acerco a Tony, el multimillonario tomo la imagen con una mano y la extendio, analizo aun mas a fondo esa imagen en especifico

Esto era algo peculiar, una abertura tipo tajo de algo sumamente filoso en una de las paredes del avion, todos los profesionales lo habian desechado al creerlo algo casual, alguno de los tantos escombros debio deprenderse y hacerle ese orificio a esa pared, esa era la logica

Pero Tony no era idiota, era todo lo contrario

El sabia que eso no era acto de la casualidad, era obra de algo mas, o mejor dicho, de alguien mas

Pero no tenia como comprobar todas esas teorias, asi que debia seguir con su investigacion el solo, despues de todo, ¿para que reunir a los vengadores por este tipo de eventos?, no habia ningun sentido o logica en llamarlos para ayudarlo, porque no era por ofender, pero el era el unico genio en el grupo

Igual Banner, pero preferia no incluir al casi esquizofrenico doctor y exponerlo a tanto estres, porque de ser asi, las cosas se volverian destructivas y de un color muy intimidante

Un color verde

Y el queria evitar eso a toda costa, asi que iba a dejar al buen doctor Banner tranquilo...por ahora

—Esto es algo muy estresante—declaraba el super genio masajeandose las sienes tratando de apaciguar un poco la fatiga y su ligero dolor de cabeza—J.A.R.V.I.S, tomemos un descanso, ¿quieres?—suspiro de cansancio y se arrecosto en su sillon igual de cansado

— _Como ordene señor_

Tony seguia masajeandose las sienes tratando de relajarse, pero no podia del todo, la verdad era que habia otro motivo por el cual el estaba interesado en averiguar quienes son los culpables de tal atrocidad

Ese viaje de turismo, no era en realidad tal cosa

Era una pantalla de lo que en verdad ocurria

El vuelo estaba ocupado por varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, quienes el mismo Fury en persona habia seleccionado para escoltar un importante secreto, por eso el director de la organizacion acepto el ayudar al Stark para transportar su valiosa carga

El castaño metio la mano en el maletin que habia en su costado y saco un tubo de ensayo con un liquido rojizo, quedanse en trance viendolo, era lo que mando a proteger, pero no lo habian tomado, eso daba a tres hipotesis

O no sabian que buscaban

O no lo reconocieron ni encontraron

O no buscaban especificamente esto

Pero algo en su interior le decia que que la tercera opcion era lo mas probable, pues ¿quien dejaria un importante botin como este?

El tubo de ensayo tenia un nombre grabado

Cien Pies

Luego le vino una duda que lo hizo reflexionar, volvio por un momento a su computador y libero unas cuantas imagenes de las chicas sobrevivientes, eso lo confundio a niveles altos

El vuelo era una pantalla, estaba lleno de agentes

Entonces...

—¿De donde salieron ellas?—se pregunto confundido viendo analiticamente las fotos

 **-*[...]*-**

Rito se encontraba camninando por la base luego de haber intercambiado palabras con la agente Hand, ahora se encontraba dirigiendose a su camarote, elnTriskelion era una base sumamente grande, pero aun asi preferia caminar

Era relajante para el

Pero de repente, cuando pasaba por un lado de la base, se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona, una pelirrosa muy conocida por el, se encontraba viendo el panorama a travez de una gigantesca ventana, centrada y sin ver a nadie mas, asi que decidio acercarse a saber que le sucedia

—¿Momo?—preguntaba curioso el pelinaranja acercandose a la princesa menor del reino de Deviluke—ya las habian dejado en sus respectivas habitaciones, ¿que haces aqui?

—Rito-san...—por un momento se perdio en los ojos del agente que lo veia confundido, tras despertar de su trance, volvio la mirada en la ventana—solo...solo queria relajarme un momento

Rito se acerco a la pelirrosa y se paro junto a ella, tambien a admirar el paisaje, lo admitia, el era igual a ella cuando queria relajarse, el no sabia como debia sentirse la princesa menor pero se daba una idea y no era muy dificil de imaginarselo tras lo que les habian contado

Le daba lastima esta informacion, debian haberla pasado mal y que se volvieran un poco mas calladas y cerradas era prueba de ellos

¿Creyeron que el se burlaria de ellas y su desgracia?, claro que no, el era Yukki Rito a fin de cuentas, como dijo anteriormente, el no les guarda ningun tipo de rencor, mas en realidad ya no las amaba, su amor murio tras su traicion, pero de todas formas no las odiaba

El lo unico que hizo fue voltear la pagina

Su profesion como agente debia volverlo alguien un poco frio para algunas situaciones, asi que no era que fuera insensible, solo era un agente mas, pero aun asi, podia sentir lastima y pena por sus desgracias, aunque aun le sorprendia la situacion de Gid

¿Como fue que pudieron derrotar y capturar al poderoso rey de la galaxia?

No podia imaginarlo

—Debe ser dificil para ustedes todo esto—decia serio Rito sin dejar de ver el panorama

Momo lo vio por un momento y luego volvio a ver por la ventana

—Si, lo es—declaraba la pelirrosa con pesar, todo lo que estaban pasando era algo bochornoso e injusto—aunque lo mas increible aun para mi, es que papá halla sido derrotado

—Tampoco me lo creo, pero era algo que se veia venir

—¿A que te refieres Rito-san?

—Al lema—contesto sin dejar de ver el panorama—"nadie es invencible, siempre habra alguien mas fuerte que tu"

—Ah...ya veo

Luego de ese ligero intercambio de palabras, se creo un silencio un poco incomodo, pero por el lado de la princesa, porque Rito no sentia nada en la atmosfera, ella aun estaba algo asombrada de que Rito tomara sus presencias de forma normal, sin ningun tipo de malicia o malos entendidos, sin ningun tipo de rencor al hablar con ellas

Lo tomaba como si nunca le hubieran hecho daño

¿Como era posible?

—Rito-san

—Dime

La princesa sentia su corazon estaba acelerado, la pregunta estaba en su lengua, pero se negaba a salir de su boca, no queria escuchar la posible respuesta negativa, asi que su cobardia, le obligo a cambiar la pregunta original

—¿Desde cuando eres agente de S.H.I.E.L.D?—se maldijo por su cobardia, pero no podia marcha atras, aun asi, le dolia ser tan debil

—Fui entrenado desde los 14—contesto seriamente el agente—pero recien empeze con la labor hace dos años

—Eso significa que eras agente desde que nos conocias—deducia molesta e indignada la pelirrosa, pero fingia para que no lo notara—¿porque nunca nos dijiste nada?

—Bueno, no puedo ir por ahi diciendo "hey, soy un agentede S.H.I.E.L.D, mucho gusto"—respondio de forma serena y encogiendo sus hombros en despreocupacion—debia mantener un perfil bajo, ser agente es algo peligroso, incluso Nemesis se entero hace dos años cuando tomo mi cuerpo como recipiente

Esa respuesta convencio solo un poco a Momo, se sentia un poco engañada e indignada al saber que el chico siempre les oculto un secreto tan importante, pero no podia reclamarle, ya no

Ella habia perdido ese derecho

—Ya veo—apretaba un poco su camisa tratando de calamarse y cuando lo logro, decido hacer otra pregunta—Rito-san, tras ese evento, todo el mundo pidio la disolucion de S.H.I.E.L.D, ¿porque siguen haciendo esto?—pregunto de forma seria y confusa

Rito cerro los ojos en reflexion tras esa pregunta, tratando de darle una respuesta que entendiera, hasta que se le ocurrio, abrio los ojos y respondio

—Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D y el mundo entero descubrio que H.Y.D.R.A se habia infiltrado en la organizacion, fue nuestro fin—explicaba Rito bebiendo una lata de jugo junto a una curiosa Momo atenta a sus palabras, mientras ambos veian la puesta de sol a travez de un gigantesco muro de vidrio—o al menos eso se creyo—explico con una ligera sonrisa

—¿A que te refieres Rito-san?

Rito miro por abajo, viendo una ciudad que se encontraba bajo de ellos, obviamente el Helicarrier estaba en un modo de camuflaje, tambien imposible de rastrear por cualquier radar, asi que estaban totalmente fuera de radar

No era posible ratrearlos

Estaban a salvo

—Nunca nos fuimos—respondia aun viendo el firmamento—pero por el bien de todos, debiamos desaparecer—Momo ante esas palabras se confundio aun mas, pero cuando iba a volver a preguntar, Rito se le adelanto—la reputacion y credibilidad de la organizacion cayeron en picada, el mundo entero perdio la confianza el nosotros y todos pedian nuestro final, ya no teniamos nada

Momo seguia confundida, ¿como Rito podia recordar eso con una sonrisa?

—Pero, todos los odian, no confian en ustedes, incluso ahora deben seguir entre las sombras—preguntaba aun confundida y un poco estresada por no entender que impulsaba al pelinaraja y a el resto de la organizacion a continuar con su labor—¿porque siguen haciendo todo esto?

Rito no despego su mirada pero aun asi respondio

—Porque somos S.H.I.E.L.D—esa vaga respuesta no satisfacia su curiosidad, es mas, casi su estres aumento al aun no entender nada—nuestro deber es mantener seguro al mundo, pues de no er asi, ¿quien lo haria?—con una sonrisa suave giro a ver a la pelirrosa

Ante esa respuesta a Momo, ella quedo estremecida y cautivada por la determinacion del pelinaranja, pero claro, era Rito despues de todo, noble y entregado por el bien de quien sea, asi era el y nadie podia hacerlo cambiar

Y nadie queria hacerlo

Apreto sus puños en un intento de no mostrar debilidad, pero era muy dificil, ella amaba ea forma de ser de Rito, aun se arrepentia de su actuar y sobre todo, el elegir la peor decision de su vida, dejarlo por otro chico

El que se supone iba a amarla

Que tonteria

—Rito-san...

—Bien, ya vamonos—decia dando la vuelta dirigiendose de nuevo al interior del helicarrier, dirigiendose a su habitacion—ya casi anochece, debemos descansar

Momo no se habia movido de su lugar, sus ojos antes cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello, ahora veian al pelinaranja alejarse lentamente, su espalda para ella era como un muro imponente, un escudo impenetrable que la protegeria de todas las maldades del mundo

Un derecho que ella perdio al haberlo cambiado

—Lo siento...

Aun con su cabello tapandole los ojos, se podia ver como ligeras lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, aprentando los puños y dientes en dolor al sentir el haber perdido algo muy importante para ella

El amor de Yuuki Rito

Pero mientras se dirigian cada uno a su habitacion, por otro lado de la base estaban reunidos el propio director de la agencia y algunos de los demas agentes de rango alto, cuando se llevaba este tipo de reuniones cabria la posibilidad de que algo grave estuviera pasando

Cose que asi era

Nick Fury

Phil Coulson

Victoria Hand

Edward Gonzales

Maria Hill

—Caballeros, esta reunion se esta llevando a cabo por una razon de fuerz mayor—el director comenzaba la reunion de forma seria, como el siempre es—pero me imagino que sabran de lo que hablo, ¿no?

Ante esas palabras, el lugar se estremecio y el ambiente se volvio pesado

—El algoritmo de Zola

Ante la mencion de ese programa, todos fruncieron aun mas el ceño, por culpa de esa cosa todo S.H.I.E.L.D cayo y ahora todo el mundo desconfiaba de ellos, si ese maldito programa no hubiera salido a la luz, ellos aun operarian de forma publica y no entre las sombras

Hubieran detectado la infiltracion de H.Y.D.R.A a tiempo y purgado las instalaciones

La realidad era que desde hace mucho tiempo Fury y los demas miembros de su circulo de confianza ya sospechaban de eso, pero no lo notificaron, porque no sabian en quien confiar, por eso tomaron el asunto en sus propias manos y tambien con otras personas de confianza empezaron a investigar, ya tenian algunas de sus sospechas aclaradas y estaban seguros de una cosa, la organizacion de defensa mundial estaba infiltrada, pero no sabian quien era leal a quien

¿Quienes eran de S.H.I.E.L.D?

¿Quienes eran de H.Y.D.R.A?

Eso aun no lo sabian, por eso fue que intentaron matar a Fury, cosa que creyeron tener exito cuando este fingio su muerte tras ser atacado por el soldado del invierno en el departamento de Esteve Rogers

—Exacto Hand—felicitaba el director de forma seria—es bueno saber que el balazo que Grant te metio en la cabeza no te ha quitado la inteligencia

La agente reia en voz baja divertida

—Hace falta mas que eso para matarme y lo sabes Fury

—Cierto, pero al punto—el director camino hasta un panel holografico y al encenderlo se pudo observar varias imagenes y otras cosas—tras los eventos en Washinton cuando la organizacion cayo, la parte positiva fue que H.Y.D.R.A cayo y su plan se frustro...o al menos, eso creimos

—¿A que se refiere?—pregunto confundido Coulson

—Ah esto

Tras agrandar una imagen, todos quedaron de piedra al verla, era un Helicerrier, pero no uno de la agencia, era enemiga, se lo podia saber con solo ver la gigante imagen de H.Y.D.R.A en el centro, pero eso no era lo que los sorprendio, sino la estructura

Era inmensa, al menos dos veces mas que un Helicarrier normal, tenia armas de corto y largo alcance por todos lados, pero lo que sobresalia de esta imensa maquina de muerte y destruccion, eran dos inmensos cañones que por su estructura parecia que su alcance era de 5 klm, parecia un cañon ferroviario, pero aereo y mucho mas grande

Era una verdadera maquina infernal de matar

—¿Que rayos es esa cosa?—Gonzales no sabia como reaccionar ante esa imagen

—Esto caballeros, es una de las creaciones mas macabras que Hitter mando a crear durante la segunda guerra mundial—señalaba la inmensa maquina—les presento el **Cañon K (E) Gustav Gerät** , o como ellos cariñosamente lo llamaron, cañon "Dora", pero mejorada, durante nuestras investigaciones en los distintos bunkers y escondites secretos de H.Y.D.R.A fuimos capaz de obtender esta informacion

Al mencionar ese nombre, todos se estremecieron pues sabian del poder destructivo de esa arma, pero tambien se sembro la confusion

—Conocemos el "Dora" Fury—intervino Hand seriamente—pero esa no podria ser el arma de Hittler, claramente es aun mas devastadora, ademas sus piezas fueron destruidas, ¿como rayos eso seria ese maldito cañon ferroviario?

—Hill—llamo el director

—Si señor—la nombrada se acerco y empezo a leer los archivos de su tablet—como todos sabran, hubo un gran robo en el museo de la guerra, donde robaron el cañon ferroviario y sus municiones, mataron a los guardias y casi destruyen todo el museo—en la pantalla holografica, aparecieron los eventos que ella menciono—ademas, de alguna manera lograron dar con las piezas del segundo cañon ferroviario

—Esperen un momento—intervenia Coulson—pero ahora que lo recuerdo, las piezas del "Dora" fueron destruidos, ¿como es posible que lo hallan obtenido?

—Recuerden que existia un segundo cañon ferroviario que jamas salio a la luz—en la pantalla holografica aparecia otro cañon ferroviario—ese de alguna manera lo encontraron, ademas no todo lo que se dice en los antiguos archivos de la guerra podria ser verdad, ¿oh si?

Ante estas palabras todos lo entendieron

—Las piezas; jamas fueron destruidas, ¿verdad?—Gonzales lanzo la pregunta

Fury suspiro decepcionado al conocer la respuesta

—No—la respuesta del director aclaro la curiosidad de todos los presentes—los archivos fueron corrompidos, las piezas fueron tomadas y guardadas en distintas partes de los Estados Unidos con la esperanza de jamas fueran a usarlos durante alguna guerra futura los enemigos del pais

—Y nosotros tampoco, supongo—pregunto sarcasticamente Hand

—Eso es lo que quiero creer—fue la respuesta sincera del director—de alguna manera lograron dar con los paraderos de las piezas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el pais en diferentes casas de seguridad de la agencia, las cuales fueron rastreadas y atracadas durante el surgimiento de H.Y.D.R.A

—Entonces los infiltrados de esa organizacion sabian de esto—analizo Coulson, recibiendo el asentmiento de todos—dieron los datos a sus superiores y estos debieron planear su asalto para hacerse con las piezas

—Exactamente—respondio Hill—pero solo los altos mandos sabian de ese secreto incluso para nosotros, un alto mando fue el que dio la informacion

—Alexander Pierce—menciono de forma sombria el director y los demas lo entendieron

—Ese sujeto a pesar de estar muerto aun causa problemas—Gonzales se sobaba la sien tratando de calmar su frustracion—entonces, ¿existen dos de estas cosas con el algoritmo de Zola integrados?—pregunto ya etendiendo un poco las cosas

—No señores, solo uno—respondia Hill llamando la atencion de todos—no se si sea posible llamarlo buena suerte, pero este es el unico Helicarrier de H.Y.D.R.A existente—explicaba con duda la agente acercandose a la pantalla holografica—combinaron ambos cañones ferroviarios creando esta super arma, la adaptaron para que sea aerea, tambien mas armas y el algortimo de Zola, pero aun existe algo peor

—¿Existe algo peor que esta cosa?—preguntaba curioso Coulson

—Si y es que es totalmente automatica—respondio Fury alertando a todos—al parecer era un plan de contingencia en caso de que H.Y.D..R.A perdiera y esta se encenderia en ese caso, siguiendo las ordenes de su programa

—Va a atacar—analizo Hand de forma sombria—pero aun no lo ha hecho y ha pasado ya un buen tiempo desde la caida de H.Y.D.R.A, eso significa, que esta en un conteo regresivo, ¿verdad?—la pregunta de la agente fue con un asentimiento de cabeza de Maria Hill—santo Dios, si esa cosa resurge va a comenzar un holocausto masivo, ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de su activacion?

—72 horas—fue la respuesta directa de la agente

—¿En donde se encuentra?—pregunto Coulson

Ante esta pregunta Fury suspiro cansado, no iba a ser facil acceder a ese lugar aun cuando ese pais tambien este apoyando las acciones de .S.H.I.E.L.D

—Moscow-Rusia

 **-*[...]*-**

 **Planeta Deviluke**

En las afueras del castillo del rey de la galaxia, toda la guardia real de dicho planeta se habia reunido, el lider los habia mandado a llamar y ellos debian obedecer al llamado, en eso, vistiendo su elegante vestimenta de rey, con piedras preciosas y hecha de las mas finas sedas, Ajack aparecio en el palco llamando la atencion de sus subditos

Seguido por su triste "esposa" Sephie y el aun disconforme Zastin que para nada queria estar bajo las ordenes de ese bastardo rey, pero debia hacerlo por las leyes de deviluke, pero en especial para mantener a salvo a su reina

Hasta que Lala vuelva con la ayuda jurada y logren rescatar al rey incauto

—¡Esto va a acabar pronto!—Ajax exclamaba a todo pulmon y euforico a todo el ejercito de Deviluke que se postraba ante el—esta crisis que nos rodea va a desaparecer pronto, ¡el honor y poderio de Deviluke va a realzarce!—se levantaba de su trono orgulloso y con el mismo tipo de sonrisa infla el pecho—peleemos esta batalla, ¡esta guerra que la insolente tierra nos ha declarado!

—¡HOOOOOOOO!—exclaman con euforia ante las palabras de su maligno nuevo rey

Muy pocos fueron los que no celebraran las palabras del maligno rey, entre ellos el paladin Zastin junto a sus dos compañeros y la triste reina Sephie, obviamente no aprobaban nada de eso

Pero obligadamente debian obedecer y Ajax dandose cuenta de eso, sonreia arrogantemente, tenia a la mas bella mujer de la galaxia en sus manos, al perro fiel del rey enano y el susodicho encerrado en una de las sustancias conservadoras mas fuertes del universo

—"Si, todo va como lo planee"—pensaba con confianzs y arrogancia—"muy pronto toda la galaxia sera mia"

En eso piensa en el "aliado" misterioso que habia aparecido de la nada y que gracias al poder comprimido que le habia conferido, sus posibilidades de ganar aumentaron drasticamente

Un gran objeto brillaba tras la gran cortina que se encontraba tras el trono, era lo que le daba toda esa confianza

—"Toda mia hehehehe"

En eso entra a sus aposentos nuevamente y empieza a tener un ligero mareo, entendiendo que le pasaba chasqueo la lengua enojado

—Sophie, Zastin retirense—ordenaba el rey a su concubina y soldado "leal"—quiero descansar

—Si señor—acataba las ordenes Zastin, no queria estar un segundo mas al lado de esa rata—vamonos Sephie-sama

—Claro

Asi ambos salieron de la habitacion y Ajack se sento en el borde de su cama, en eso el mareo regreso y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrio nuevamente ya no estaba en su habitacion real, ahora se encontraba sentado en una gran roca, que se encontraba en un lugar arido y rocoso, no se veia rastro de vida por ningun lado, pero en el cielo no se veian nubes, sino el universo directamente y muchos asteroides flotando al rededor de donde sea que se encontrara

—¿Que es lo que quieres?

Lanzo esa pregunta al parecer a nadie en especial, pero era todo lo contrario a un lado de el, aparecio lo que parecia ser un gigante sentado en un trono, pero un muy espesa oscuridad lo rodeaba por lo que no podia verse su apariencia

Ademas, estaba de espalda, cosa que enojaba a Ajack, puesto que sentia que no le tomara importancia a su existencia

Cosa que era cierta

— _Aun no veo a ninguna en mis manos_ —respondia el gigante alzando una mano y moviendo los dedos fingiendo tener algo— _no siento nada entre mis dedos, no siento nada, ¿no deberia haber ciertas cosas ahi?_

—Aun no las encuentro—respondia Ajack intimidado pero fingiendo valentia—estan dispersas por todo el cosmos, es casi imposible rastrearlas a apesar de la tecnologia avanzada de Deviluke y la tuya, lo sabes muy bien

Eso genero un silencio incomodo que perturbaba a Ajack

— _Eso es cierto_ —respondia el gigante aliviando un poco el malestar del rey— _esas cosas son casi imposibles de rastrear para alguien como tu_ —antes esas palabras, el rey se sintio un poco ofendido pero para no causar problemas que amenacen su vida, decidio callar— _ve por la princesa mayor, segun se ella es una genio tecnologica, podria ser que con ella sea mas facil rasrear y encontrar esas cosas_

.—Ya lo pense y estoy tratando de dar con su paradero—respondia seriamente el rey—se que esta en la tierra, pero no se en que parte exactamente, cuando la tenga en mis manos podre obligarla a ayudarme

— _Fallaras_

—¿Que?

— _Conociendote, fallaras_ —ante esas palabras insultantes Ajack apreto los dientes en ira— _traela ante mi, yo sabre como convencerla y ella no podra negarse_

—Como ordenes—respondia Ajack con desprecio oculto, pero el gigante lo supo sentir y lo ignoro

Despues de todo, no valia la pena el matar a esa escoria

— _Una cosa mas_ —hablo siniestramente el gigante— _Loki me fallo, no me vayas a fallar tu tambien, por algo te di "eso" para que logres conquistar tu galaxia de pacotilla_

Ante esa comparacion, Ajack chasqueo su lengua ofendido

—No me compares con ese inutil bastardo—respondia indignado—yo soy cien veces mejor que ese tipejo disque dios

— _Eso espero, porque sino_ —giro un poco su rostro y lo miro por su hombro derecho con sus ojos brillando de rojo aterrador que aterraron a Ajack— _voya desmembrarte y esparcir tus partes por todo el universo, ¿entendiste?_

—S-Si—respondio tratando de fingir valentia

— _Bien, ahora largate_

En eso el lugar sufrio una fluctuacion que saco a Ajack del sitio, Ajack empezo a respirar agitadamente cuando sintio que estaba sentado en su suave colchon de su elegante habitacion, apreto los puños en ira e impotencia al no poder el, siendo un rey de un mundo poderoso como lo era Deviluke, no podia ser rival para alguien como "El"

Se sentia como un juguete desechable

—Maldito bastardo—susurraba en voz baja—te arrepentiras por meterte conmigo

 **-*[...]*-**

 **Planeta tierra-horas despues**

Rito y los demas agentes se encontraban en una junta con Fury y Hil, los demas miembros de la actual comitiva se habian retirado a sus respecrivas misiones y equipos, pero de ser necesario, mandarian apoyo si la mision resultaba peligrosa

Aunque existia una duda en la mente de Rito, ¿donde estaban aquellas dos personas que querian ver Yami y Mea?, no las encontraba por ningun lado y las trans estaban impacientes por la llegada de ellas y los dos miembros del equipo Coulson, Jemma y Leo, para que les quiten esos malditos collarea inhibidores

La respuesta fue negativa, aun no llegarian pues estaban en una mision junto a sus equipos, Leon Y Jemma llegarian en dos dias

Por lo que ahora Rito, Ren y Saruyama junto a los demas agentes, estaban atentos a las ordenes del director y la sub directora

—Demonios, se suponia que H.Y.D.R.A ya estaba desmantelada—Ren se sobaba las sienes en frsutracion

—Si, igualmente nosotros, ¿recuerdas?—Ren solo suspiro fastidiado por las palabras burlistas de Saruyama—volviendo al tema, ¿ya tenemos el permiso para actuar en territorio Ruso?, digo, ellos no quieren que nadie se entere que nos apoyan

—No fue facil, el jefe de estado mayor estaba reacio a dejarnos actuar en su territorio sin pruebas—Hill respondia a las dudas de su compañero agente—cuando se las mostramos y explicamos no dudo ni dos segundos en accedernos el permiso

—Con un peligro como este, no me soprende que accediera—Rito veia la monstruosa imagen del Cañon H.Y.D.R.A con sumo interes—esta cosa es un verdadero peligro mundial—al escuchar su opinion todos asintieron—¿cuando comenzara la mision?

—Ahora mismo—ante las palabras de Fury, todos se sorprendieron, pero recordaron que estaban en el helicarrier—mientras hablabamos pasabamos la frontera de Europa y en poco tiempo llegaremos a Moscu, el modo camuflaje esta activado asi que no nos podran ver y restrear—todos respiraron aliviados ante las palabras de Hill, esas eran buenas noticias—andando agentes

—Si señora

Ante esas palabras todos los agentes salieron de la sala a equiparse, Rito entro a su camarote y saco una especie de mochila rara y sonrio, la habia encontrado en los escombros de un edificio junto a su otra pieza, las habia tomado y reparado, Sam Wilson se entero y lo felicito por su logro, asi que el ybel gobierno dejo que se la quedaran al ser un buen agente podria ser muy util en el campo

Salio de la habitacion equipado con esa "mochila", un abrigo blanco de cuello alto con la capucha baja, una camisa negra, pantalones militares verdes, botas tambien militares y un par de Goggles en su cabeza, pero al salir, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo

—¿Uh?—pregunto curioso por la sorpresa—¿Lala?, ¿chicas?

Exactamente, Lala y las demas estaban pasando por la habitacion temporal del agente y cuando lo vieron salir, quedaron embobadas ante lo que veian, Rito ya no era un enclenque, tenia un cuerpo trabajado mas no exgerado, eso les gustaba, ademas de esa vestimenta militar le daba un aire y apariencia seria y madura

¿Ese era Yuuki Rito?

Las chicas fueron enviadas junto con Rito desde el Triskelion porque este era su protector legal, osea, donde vaya el irian ellas y viceversa, para mantenerlas a salvo, claro, exceptuando las misiones

—¿Lala?—pregunto confundido el pelinaranja al no tener respuesta

Antes esto todas salieron de su trance

—¿Eh?, ¡ah! B-Bueno, nosotros nos dirigiamos a la cafeteria—la princesa mayor respondia tratando de esconder su asombro, a Rito se le hacia sorprendente el que ella actuara de esa forma—¿a donde vas?

—Voy a ir a un lugar a un encargo—mintio, lo mas seguro era que si les decia sobre la mision iban a preocuparse demasiado y hacer una locura, sonrio aliviado al ver que le creyeron cuando todas asintieron con la cabeza, mas Lala se lo quedaba viendo fijamente, mas bien lo que llevaba en la espalda—¿sucede algo Lala?

—Rito, ¿que es esa extraña mochila que cargas en la espalda?—preguntaba curiosa, ella siendo uka genio tecnologica podia ver un gran trabajo mecanico cuando lo veia—porque dudo que sea una mochila

Rito solo sonrio ante esa pregunta

—Oh, ¿esta?—señalaba con el pulgar recibiendo un asentiminento general de las chicas—es solo mi medio de transporte

—¿Medio de transporte?—pregunto Yami curiosa

—Luego les explico, ahora tengo prisa—para la tristeza de las chicas este empezo a caminar contrariamente—les aseguro que se asombraran, en especial tu Lala

—¿Yo?—pregunto curiosa al no entender nada, pero Rito ya se habia ido

La curiosidad e intriga se apoderaron de ellas y viendose las unas a las otras asitieron pensando lo mismo, el seguir a Rito, el agente habia llegado al lugar y ahi estaban esperando todos los agentes incluidos Ren y Saruyama vestidos con sus propios atuendos

Ren estaba vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones cafe claro, botas militares y un par de guantes negros sin dedos, todo cubierto con un abrigo igual al de Rito, pero se notaba en su espalda, un par de espadas cruzadas dentro de sus fundas

Saruyama vestia un buzo negro y pantalones del mismo color, bufanda roja y guantes igual de rojos sin dedos, ademas de tener una funda de pistola en cada cadera y dentro de ellas sus respectivas armas, tambien cubierto con un abrigo de cuello alto pero la capucha si la tenia levantada

Rito de un salto estilo Parkour rodo hasta los presentes con una sonrisa

Como le divertia ser agente

—No presumas—le dijo burlon Saruyama y luego toco el intercomunicador del oido—Nemesis, ya estamos listos

— _Bien, se abriran las compuertas del hangar_ —repondia la morena— _pero repitanme, ¿porque no puedo participar en la mision?_ —pregunto enojada y con un adorable puchero que nadie pudo ver

—Porque acabas de regresar de una mision muy peligrosa—respondia Rito de forma burlista haciendo enojarla un poco mas—el protocolo obligatorio dicta que los agentes deben descansar al menos durante tres dias para que descansen lo suficiente

— _Demonios..._ —espetaba frustrada la trans— _ya larguense de una vez_

Ante las risitas burlonas del resto, abrio las puertas del hangar y los agentes empezaron a saltar al vacio, mientras caian abrieron las piernas y brazos y de ellos salieron membranas del traje que los estaban haciendo planear

En eso Rito sonrio, se coloco sus goggles y salto de ultimo, caia libremente desde una altura considerable sin temor alguno y con una sonrisa confiada, cuando llego a un punto considerable la mochila metalica empezo a hacer ruidos de motor y un par de verdad empezaron a funcionar al 100% y lo mas sorprendente fue que de los lados de la mochila un enorme par de alas ciberneticas aparecieron logrando que Rito volara

Rito estaba usando el exotraje antiguo de Sam Wilson

El famoso Exo-7 Falcon

Lo que no sabian era que Lala al no poder acercarse al area de hangar pues unos guardias no se lo habian permitido, mando camarasen forma de moscas y pegaron un grito al cielo cuando vieron a Rito y a los demas agentes saltar al vacio

Pero que las maravillo cuando los agentes desplegaron sus trajes para planear en el aire, veain asombradas como algo tan simple y sin un gramo de supertecnologia podria crear un espectaculo y maniobras tan espectaculares

Pero lo que las dejo sin palabras y emocionadas, fue ver como Rito expandia de la mochila ese enorme par de alas y con ellas volaba por los cielos, sabian que esa "mochila" no era normal y acababan de comprobarlo, ademas de estar en lo cierto, Lala estaba sumamente asombrada por ese genial invento

—¿Como no se me ocurrio jamas el inventar eso?—pregunto emocionada viendo el exotraje, ella tambien habia inventado sus trajes de vuelo, pero este era mucho mas genial que los tradicionales que ella y sus hermanas usaban

—No lo se, ¡pero en serio obligare a esa bestia a que me enseñe a volar esa cosa—decidia emocionada Nana y las demas tambien asintieron, esa cosa era genial

Asi decidieron seguir viendo el "encargo"

En un momento a otro, los agentes estaban planeando hasta llegar al suelo donde aterrizaron sin problema alguno excepto Rito que se mantenia en el aire, pero de un momento a otro, una lluvia de balas empezo a caer sobre la zona obligando a los agentes a cubrirse sobre el hielo y desenfundar las armas y preocupando a las "espectadoras"

—¡Esto no es un "encargo"—exclamaba aterrada Run y las demas asintieron de la misma forma

Pero para aun mas terror de las chicas, Rito usandose asi mismo como la carnada, volaba por la zona para llamar la atencion de lo que sea que estuviera atacandolos, cosa que logro con exito cuando los ataques ahora eran dirigidos hacia el y volaba evitandolas

Eso ayudo a los agentes a infiltrase dentro de un bunker disfrazado de cueva

—Rito, estatus—preguntaba serenamente Maria Hill

 **-*[...]*-**

—¡Tuve que tomar un desvio!—respondia volando a maxima velocidad—"demonios, ni bien inicia esta mision y ya me empiezan a llover vergazos"

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOMM!**

 **¡BAAAM!**

Rito como podia evadia miles y miles de disparos ocasionados por los cañones, torretas y otra variedad de armas portadas por un inmenso transporte aereo

Una nave H.Y.D.R.A

— _Parece que te diviertes_ —Maria Hill se escuchaba burlista— _el regalo que te dio Sam Wilson te gusto mas de lo que creimos_

—¡Estas cosas son geniales!—respondia euforico mientras aun volando y evadiendo los ataques—¡obvio me gustarian!

— _¡Ya deja de jugar y completa la maldita mision!_ —una muy enojada y preocupada Nemesis tomaba el comunicador

Rito se estremecio por el tremendo grito de su novia que se tuvo que sobarse las orejas para apaciguar el dolor, pero a los segundos volvio a evadir ataques, un segundo de distraccion seria mortal

—¡Ya voy Neme-chan!—decia desanimado Rito, mas vio como al frente de el, una segunda nave se pocisionaba y sin pensarlo, disparo varios misiles en su contra—¡Ah rayos!

 **-*[...]*-**

—¡RITO!—exclamaron todas la chicas horrorizadas al presenciar ese suceso

* * *

 **Bien hermanos, espero les halla gustado el episodio**

 **Estaba inspirado asi que salio 5 dias antes de lo prometido hehe**

 **Nos vemos en otra actualizacion**


End file.
